


Blutdurst

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Vampire müssen essen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Seltsame Morde geschehen und auch Henry steht auf der Liste der Gefährdeten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Simone, Waldfee und Yukai - vielen lieben Dank

**Mordkommission**

 

_‚In Anwesenheit seines Anwalts gestand er, mit dem Küchenmesser auf das Opfer eingestochen zu haben und dass er erst von ihr abgelassen hatte, als sie leblos auf dem Boden lag.'_

Eigentlich sollte Mike Celluci beim Niederschreiben solch tragischer Ereignisse nicht zufrieden lächeln. Doch er tat es. Schließlich bedeutete der Bericht das Ende seiner Ermittlungen.

Es war dieses Mal schnell gegangen, nur zwei Tage und er hatte den Mord an der Staranwältin aufgeklärt. Crowley hatte vermutet, dass es ein Racheakt eines enttäuschten Klienten war, doch sie hatte falsch gelegen. Es hatte nicht nur einen Ehemann, sondern auch einen Geliebten gegeben. Dieser hatte die Anwältin im Affekt getötet, weil sie für ihn ihren Mann nicht aufgeben wollte

Kein Dämon, nichts Mystisches, sondern Eifersucht. Endlich mal wieder ein leichter Fall.

Mike musste nur noch bei Dr. Mohadevan den endgültigen Obduktionsbericht abholen und danach war der Fall für ihn erledigt.

„Du siehst sehr zufrieden aus.“

Kate kam von einer Besprechung mit Crowley zurück und sah so aus, als ob sie kurz davor war, ihre Chefin umzubringen.

„Ausnahmsweise habe ich auch allen Grund dazu. Ich habe meinen Fall aufgeklärt und es war ihr Liebhaber.“

„Gratuliere.“ Mike konnte erkennen, wie Kate sich vergeblich bemühte, ihn anzulächeln.

„Was ist mit dir? Du solltest sie gut genug kennen, um dich nicht so aufzuregen.“

„Das sagt der Richtige. Du bist ja immer die Ruhe selbst, wenn sie mit ihren Vorträgen ankommt und dich drängt, Ergebnisse abzuliefern.“

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schuldig. Sie ist der Boss, da müssen wir durch. Nun erzähl.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, was wir mit diesem Fall sollen. Gut, es wurden zwei Leichen gefunden, aber ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob es Morde sind oder nicht doch eine seltsame Krankheit. Aber Crowley verlangt von mir bis morgen erste Ergebnisse, obwohl die Laboranalysen noch einige Tage dauern werden.“

Kate hörte sich ziemlich verzweifelt an und Mike konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen.

„Willkommen im Club. Setz dich hin, ich hole dir einen Kaffee und dann erzählst du, was du hast. Vielleicht fällt mir ja was ein.“

Kate holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu Mike.

„Du wirst es mir nicht glauben. Dass das eine Mordserie sein soll, konnte nur Crowley einfallen. Um so was hinzubekommen, müsste der Täter übernatürliche Kräfte haben.“

Als er das hörte, sprangen bei Mike sämtliche Alarmglocken an. Seit Vicki ihn regelmäßig in ihre dunklen Fälle hineinzog, kamen ihm selbst seine spektakulärsten Mordfälle normal und unkompliziert vor.

Kate durfte nichts von seinem inneren Auffuhr mitbekommen – sie würde wie so oft Fragen stellen, die er nicht beantworten konnte.

„Wollte ich dir nicht einen Kaffee holen?“

Mike wartete gar nicht erst auf ihr Nicken und ging los. In der Cafeteria rang er sich dazu durch, Kate's Bitte um Hilfe nicht abzuweisen. Falls es wirklich eine Mordserie mit paranormalem Hintergrund war, würde sie nicht in der Lage sein, dem Täter auch nur nahe zu kommen. Schlimmer noch, sie würde sich in große Gefahr begeben. Das konnte Mike nicht zulassen.

Er stellte die Tasse vor ihr auf den Schreibtisch und setzte sich hin.

Kate trank einen Schluck, bevor sie ihn nachdenklich ansah.

„Ich halte dich von nichts ab? Es ist lange her, dass du mal pünktlich Feierabend machen konntest.“

„Meine Wohnung müsste dringend aufgeräumt und der Kühlschrank gefüllt werden. Wenn ich dann noch Lust habe, besteche ich Vicki mit chinesischem Essen, damit sie mit mir ins Kino geht.“ Früher hatte Vicki zu solchen Einladungen nie nein gesagt. Aber da gab es auch noch keinen Vampir in ihrem Leben. „Aber für dich würde ich Punkt eins und zwei von meiner Liste streichen.“

„Vicki wäre die Richtige für den Fall. Mystische Morde sind doch ihr Spezialgebiet.“

Mike hatte schon einen Kommentar auf der Zunge liegen, schluckte ihn aber wieder hinunter. Ganz Unrecht hatte Kate ja nicht. Außerdem war sie aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund auf Vicki eifersüchtig. Etwas das Mike überhaupt nicht verstand, aber Frauen waren nun einmal so. Sie starrte einen Moment auf die Wand, dann war sie wieder die professionelle Fahnderin.

„Würdest du mich in die Pathologie begleiten und dir meine Leichen ansehen? Vielleicht hast du ja eine Idee. Zudem muss ich mich immer überwinden dorthin zu gehen. Dr. Mohadevan ist mir manchmal unheimlicher als alle Toten zusammen.“

„Ich komme gerne mit. Ich muss mir auch noch ihren Abschlussbericht abholen.“

„Danke, Mike.“ Sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee, danach lächelte sie ihn an, aber es war ein sehr verkrampftes Lächeln. Mike wusste, dass es der bevorstehende Besuch in der Pathologie war, der ihr Schwierigkeiten bereitete.

„Es soll Leute geben, die sich strikt weigern, mit ihr zu kommunizieren, weil sie ihnen zu seltsam ist. Vor Jahren ist ein Neuling schreiend aus ihrer Abteilung gerannt, weil sie eine der Leichen angesprochen hat.“

„Dieser junge Herr hieß nicht rein zufällig Celluci?“ Jetzt kam ihr Lächeln von Herzen.

Mike schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es war jemand, der zusammen mit Vicki seine erste Berufserfahrung sammelte. Nach diesem Vorfall entschied er, dass er sich den falschen Beruf ausgesucht hatte. Wollen wir los?“

Mike stand auf und zog sich sein Jackett an. Aus Rücksicht auf ihre Klienten sorgte Dr. Mohadevan dafür, dass es in der Pathologie recht kühl war.

„Danke, Mike. Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, dass du für mich deine Freizeit opferst.“

„Keine Ursache. Du hast mir schon so oft geholfen, ich wäre ein schlechter Kollege, wenn ich jetzt abhauen würde.“

Sie sagte nichts, aber Mike hatte den Eindruck, dass sie mit seinem Kommentar nicht zufrieden war. Er konnte nur nicht verstehen warum.

 

Als Mike und Kate die Pathologie betraten, saß Dr. Mohadevan vor ihrem Computer. Sie blickte hoch und lächelte.

„Hallo, wie kann ich helfen?“

„Hallo, Doktor.“ Mike erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Haben Sie bei meiner Leiche noch irgendetwas gefunden?“

Dr. Mohadevan schüttelte den Kopf, nahm eine Mappe vom Schreibtisch und schlug sie auf. „Nur Kleinigkeiten. Man hat 24-mal auf meinen Kunden eingestochen. Der Täter hatte hatte vermutlich keine Anatomiekenntnisse oder schlecht gezielt: Nicht ein einziger Stich wäre für sich alleine tödlich gewesen, aber die Summe der Verletzungen hat zu großen Schaden am Brustkorb verursacht, als dass sie hätte überleben können. Was haben Sie rausbekommen?“

„Dass es eine Eifersuchtstragödie war. Wenn er einen guten Anwalt hat, wird er wohl nur mit Totschlag davon kommen. Ich brauche noch Ihren Abschlußbericht, dann kann ich den Fall an den Staatsanwalt übergeben.“

„Gratuliere. Dann kann ich sie frei geben?“

„Ja, ihr Ehemann hatte mich schon gefragt, damit er die Beerdigung planen kann.“

Mike vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und sah sich um. Im Raum verteilt standen mehrere Tische, auf denen Leichen lagen. Es war kühl und die Luft roch - wie immer - seltsam.

„Haben Sie Zeit gefunden, sich um meine Leichen zu kümmern?“ Kate hatte die Akte mitgenommen und hielt die Mappe fest umklammert. Dr. Mohadevan schien ihr Unbehagen nicht zu bemerken. Sie stand auf und ging zu einem der Tische.

„Ja, und alles ist sehr rätselhaft.“ Sie schlug das Tuch zurück.

Mike sah einen ausgemergelten Körper. Es erinnerte ihn an eine Reportage über den zweiten Weltkrieg. Die Leichen aus den Konzentrationslagern hatten ähnlich ausgesehen.

„Als Todesursache habe ich Unterernährung festgestellt. Der Todeszeitpunkt war gestern Nacht gegen drei Uhr. Er muss sich über einen sehr langen Zeitraum mangelhaft ernährt haben. Die Nahrung hatte er nicht komplett verweigert, denn sowohl im Magen als auch im Darmtrakt waren Überreste von seinen letzten Mahlzeiten zu finden.“

Selbst im Halogenlicht konnte Mike sehen, wie Kate erblasste. Aber sie hatte sich unter Kontrolle. „Gibt es denn eine Möglichkeit, dass er innerhalb von 48 Stunden so viel Gewicht verloren hat?“

„Nein.“ Dr. Mohadevan schüttelte den Kopf. „So etwas ist einfach nicht möglich. Wenn jemand die Nahrungsaufnahme verweigert, dann kann es Wochen und Monate dauern, bis er daran stirbt. Im Gegensatz dazu stirbt man innerhalb von zehn Tagen, wenn man keine Flüssigkeit zu sich nimmt. Aber das ist hier nicht der Fall.“

Kate schlug ihre Mappe auf.

„Ich habe hier den Beweis, dass der Tote, Peter Fritzman, zwei Tage vor seinem Tod so aussah.“

Sie reichte der Ärztin ein Bild. Neugierig schaute Mike über ihre Schulter.

Auf dem Bild war ein leicht übergewichtiger Mann zu sehen, der mit einem Sektglas in der Hand dem Fotografen zuprostete.

„Irgendwoher kenne ich ihn“, stellte Mike fest.

„Bestimmt aus der Presse. Sein letztes Buch war ein Bestseller und vorige Woche ist das Nachfolgewerk heraus gekommen, das sich auch gut verkauft. Aber das erklärt noch nicht, wie er innerhalb von zwei Tagen ungefähr sechzig Kilo abnehmen konnte.“

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hoffte, dass Coreen es erklären konnte. Allerdings befürchtete er, dass ihm ihre Erklärung nicht gefallen würde. „Was ist mit dem anderen Toten? Du sprachst von einer Mordserie.“

„Crowley behauptet, dass es eine ist“, verbesserte Kate ihn. „Wie sollen wir einen Täter finden, wenn wir noch nicht einmal wissen, wie die Opfer gestorben sind?“ Bevor Mike antworten konnte, sprach Kate weiter. „Ich weiß: Finde ein Motiv und du findest den Täter.“

Dr. Mohadevan ging zu einem anderen Tisch und schlug das Tuch zurück. Auch dort lag ein ausgemergelter Körper.

„Michael Keeper. Single und lebte in einer kleinen Mietwohnung. Seine Nachbarn haben ihn heute Morgen tot in seiner Küche aufgefunden. Der Kühlschrank war gut gefüllt. Er arbeitete als Reporter bei einem Magazin. Spezialgebiet Lifestyle und Modetrends. Ich war gegen Mittag in seiner Redaktion. Dort konnte man mir nichts Besonderes berichten. Er war bei seinen Kollegen recht beliebt und man hat ihn zuletzt Anfang der Woche bei der Besprechung für die aktuelle Ausgabe gesehen. Da sah er noch ganz normal aus. Er war ein begeisterter Jogger. Typ sportlich/schlank.“

Kate hatte ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht.

„Tatsache ist aber, dass er genau so verhungert ist wie mein anderer Klient. Es wird einige Tage dauern, bis ich alle Analyseergebnisse habe.“ Dr. Mohadevan deckte die Leiche wieder zu. „Ich kann Ihnen im Moment nicht weiterhelfen. Ich werde noch einen Kollegen kontaktieren und recherchieren, aber das dauert.“ Die Ärztin ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück. „Detective Celluci, ihr Bericht.“

„Danke, Sie melden sich, wenn Sie etwas erfahren?“

„Dann arbeiten Sie mit an dem Fall?“

Mike sah von Dr. Mohadevan zu Kate.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Kommt darauf an, was Crowley mit mir vor hat.“

„Dann viel Glück.“

Mike nickte nur. Er wusste nicht, in welcher Richtung er sich Glück wünschen sollte. Wollte er nun den Fall, oder wollte er ihn nicht?

Was er garantiert nicht wollte, war, dass Kate in Gefahr geriet.

 

Sie hatten gerade die Pathologie verlassen, als Kate mitten im Gang stehen blieb.

„Mike, ich muss mit dir reden.“

„So wie sich das anhört, sollten wir es besser unter vier Augen machen. Im Besprechungsraum gibt es außerdem Kaffee.“

„Mein Magen verträgt erst mal gar nichts, aber du hast Recht, wir sollten uns ungestört unterhalten.“

Kate ging weiter und Mike folgte ihr mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Er ahnte, was sie von ihm fordern wollte.

 

Kaum hatte Mike sich einen Kaffee eingeschüttet, als Kate mit dem herausrückte, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. „Ich habe Crowley gesagt, dass ich ohne Pete nicht arbeiten kann und einen Partner brauche, um den Fall zu lösen.“

Pete hatte sich beim Sport das Bein gebrochen und schaute alle paar Tage im Präsidium vorbei, weil er sich langweilte, aber helfen konnte er Kate nicht.

Mike spürte ihren fragenden Blick, stellte sich aber dumm.

„Eine vernünftige Frage. Wie hat sie reagiert?“

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, sie hat zugestimmt.“

Mike hatte sich hingesetzt und spielte mit seinem Kaffeebecher und sah zu, wie Kate unruhig auf und ab lief. Er ließ sich durch ihr Verhalten nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und wartete ab. Dann kam sie auch schon, Kates Frage.

„Mike, du weißt, dass Crowley dich dazu verdonnern kann, aber ich weiß, dass ich dann eine vernünftige Zusammenarbeit mit dir vergessen kann, weil du dann dein eigenes Ding machst – und mich bestenfalls Akten sortieren lässt. Dann verzichte ich dankend auf unsere Zusammenarbeit. Trotzdem möchte ich dich bitten, mein Partner zu werden? Wenigstens vorübergehend? Dave hat doch noch zwei Wochen Urlaub und in der Zeit könnten wir viel erreichen.“

Mike stand auf und blickte durch das Fenster in der Tür. Er sah nur den leeren Gang, dafür drehte er Kate den Rücken zu, so dass sie seine Mimik nicht mitbekam.

„Du weißt, dass Crowley mich schikaniert, wo es nur geht?“

„Ich weiß, besonders Vicki ist ein rotes Tuch für sie.“

„Alte Feindschaften. Du weißt auch, dass meine ehemals so fantastische Aufklärungsquote hundsmiserabel ist, eben weil ich ständig so seltsame Fälle bekomme?“

„Auch das ist mir bekannt.“ Ihre Stimme war ruhig und gelassen.

„Warum sollte ich mich also auf diesen Deal einlassen? Die Todesursache ist absolut rätselhaft. So seltsam, dass noch nicht einmal Dr. Mohadevan eine Idee hat, was passiert sein konnte. Und sie hat eine sehr rege Phantasie.“

„Oh, ja, sie hat mich mehr als nur einmal damit erschreckt. Erstaunlicherweise lag die Wahrheit immer nur ein winziges Stück von ihren Theorien entfernt.“

Mike wusste, dass die Wahrheit so manches Mal noch viel unheimlicher war als Dr. Mohadevans Vermutungen. Dafür musste man aber an Dämonen und Ungeheuer glauben.

„Kate, ich helfe dir gerne, ich werde auch meine Quellen kontaktieren, aber das ist dein Fall, nicht meiner.“

Es würde ein Balanceakt werden, Kate gerade so viele Informationen zu geben, wie sie brauchte, ohne sie in Gefahr zu bringen, aber Mike hoffte, dass er es schaffen würde. Er musste es schaffen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es reicht, wenn du mir hilfst? Mike, dreh dich um und sieh mich an. Schotte dich nicht so ab. Wenn wir schon keine Partner sind, dann sind wir doch Freunde und mir gegenüber kannst du ehrlich sein.“

Mike bezweifelte, dass sie seine Ehrlichkeit schätzen würde. Bestenfalls würde sie ihn für einen Lügner, schlimmstenfalls für verrückt halten. Trotzdem drehte er sich um.

„Was erwartest du von mir?“

„Mehr als deine Hilfe. Dass du an meiner Seite stehst, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Inzwischen weiß ich ja, dass du mir nicht sagen wirst, was wirklich vor sich geht. Du bist in den letzten Monaten ein Geheimniskrämer geworden. Die Aufklärungsstatistik ist mir egal.“ Kate atmete durch. „Falls es einen Serienkiller geben sollte, muss er gestoppt werden. Und so wie ich die Situation im Moment einschätze, bist du der einzige, der das kann. Das zählt, sonst gar nichts.“

Mike kratzte sich im Nacken. Ihr Argument hatte etwas für sich. Aber bevor er ihr etwas versprach, wollte er eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Solche Entscheidungen traf er nicht aus dem Bauch heraus.

„Gib mir etwas Bedenkzeit. Ich werde heute Abend die Akte durcharbeiten und dir morgen früh sagen, ob ich dein Partner werde oder nicht. Mehr kann ich dir im Moment nicht versprechen.“

Kate sah ihn einen Augenblick an, dann nickte sie. „Gut, das ist mehr, als ich erhofft habe. Wirst du die Akte Vicki zeigen?“

Mike nickte nur, seine Expartnerin hatte nicht nur einen Hang zu mystischen Fällen, sie war auch die beste Ermittlerin, die er kannte. Ohne ihre Tipps wäre seine Aufklärungsrate noch schlechter – ohne sie hätte er aber auch wesentlich weniger 'unaufklärbare' Fälle gehabt.

„Die Daten sind vertraulich. Crowley wird dir ein Disziplinarverfahren anhängen, wenn sie es herausbekommt.“

„Es wäre weder das erste und ganz bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal, dass sie das bei mir versucht. Bisher hat sie keinen Erfolg gehabt.“

„Ich mache mir Sorgen.“

Langsam verstand Mike, warum Vicki sich wehrte, wenn er sich seine Gedanken über ihr Leben machte und ihr Ratschläge gab.

„Aber du wirst es nicht ändern können. Entweder du akzeptierst, dass ich es auf meine Art und Weise mache, oder die Diskussion endet hier und jetzt. Dabei wirst du aber nicht nur Akten sortieren, sondern wie Dave deine eigene Verantwortung haben.“

Seltsamerweise fühlte er schon jetzt, wie sehr er sich mit dem Fall identifiziert hatte. Es würde schwer werden, nicht weiter zu recherchieren, sollte er Gründe finden, sich dagegen zu entscheiden.

Sie seufzte, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, dann nickte sie. „Wie du willst“, sagte sie mit einem resignierten Unterton und reichte Mike die Akte.

Er schlug das Deckblatt auf. Die Akte enthielt die üblichen Unterlagen. Einige Fotos und mehrere Berichte, nicht viel, aber ein Anfang. Er hatte sich gerade in den ersten Polizeibericht eingelesen, als Kate sich räusperte.

Mike blickte hoch.

„Soll ich dir morgen Früh einen Kaffee mitbringen?“

Mike wusste das Angebot zu schätzen. Auf ihrem Weg zur Arbeit lag Torontos bester Kaffeeladen.

„Danke, gerne.“

„Gut, bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen.“

Mike sah Kate hinterher. Es war nicht mehr die Frage, ob er den Fall übernehmen wollte. Die würde er klar mit 'ja' beantworten. Die Frage war, ob er mit Kate zusammenarbeiten konnte. Er fühlte eine seltsame Spannung, die zwischen ihnen war. Dabei war es nur ein Gefühl, nichts mit Beweisen. Seufzend trank Mike seine Tasse leer.

 

**Vicki Nelsons Büro**

 

Zwei Stunden später stand Mike vor der Tür von Vickis Büro.

Er war erst noch nach Hause gefahren, hatte geduscht und sich rasiert, bevor er bei Vickis Lieblingschinesen vorbeifuhr und das Essen abgeholt hatte.

Mike klopfte an und auf Coreens „Herein“ betrat er das Büro.

Coreen sah nicht ganz so ungewöhnlich aus wie sonst. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten und sie trug eine schwarze Bluse. Selbst ihre Schminke war in einem akzeptablen Rahmen. Überrascht zog Mike eine Augenbraue hoch.

Coreen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vicki bekam heute wichtigen Kundenbesuch und hatte mich darum gebeten, also sag nichts.“

Ihr mörderischer Blick in Kombination mit den Zöpfen war wirklich niedlich. Mike schaffte es kaum, nicht zu grinsen.

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Gibt es einen neuen mysteriösen Fall?“

Unauffällig versuchte Mike, von Coreen zu erfahren, wie Vickis Stimmung war. Das hing immer von ihren Fällen ab.

„Nein, leider nicht. In Toronto scheint die Eifersucht zu grassieren. Das war diesen Monat schon der dritte Ehemann, der seine Frau über einen langen Zeitraum überwachen ließ. Sehr finanzstark und genau so konservativ.“ Coreen sah an sich hinab. „Er hat diese Sachen als ‚ungewöhnliche Arbeitskleidung' bezeichnet. Lass uns über etwas Erfreulicheres reden. Du bist auf der Suche nach einem Massenmörder?“

„Heute habe ich nur einen einfachen Mord geklärt. Stell dir vor, die Tat wurde aus Eifersucht begangen. Keine Dämonen, keine Monster, kein Incubus.“

„Gratuliere, dann willst du bestimmt mit Vicki feiern. Sie wird sich über ein wenig Abwechslung freuen. Sie ist mit ihren Fällen unterfordert. Dafür muss ich die ganze Recherche am Computer machen.“

Sie langweilt sich und ist schlecht gelaunt, übersetzte Mike.

Als Coreen ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Computer zuwandte, ging Mike weiter und klopfte bei Vicki an. Er betrat den Raum, ohne auf ein ‚Herein' zu warten.

Sie blickte hoch und ihr anfänglich genervter Gesichtsausdruck wurde zu einem strahlenden Lächeln, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Mike, du bist meine Rettung.“

Vicki stand auf, kam zu ihm und begrüßte ihn mit einer Umarmung.

Immer wenn Mike ihr Parfüm roch, hatte er das Gefühl, nach Hause zu kommen. Er wunderte sich aber nicht, dass Vicki sich mehr für den Inhalt der Tüte interessierte, als für den Körperkontakt. Nur nach dem Sex war sie eine Frau zum Kuscheln. Sonst hatte sie den Charme eines Igels.

Als Vicki ihm die Tüte aus der Hand nahm, schüttelte Mike nur den Kopf, folgte ihr aber zur Couch.

„Darf ich fragen, wovor ich dich gerade rette?“

„Vorm Verhungern und der unendlichen Langeweile. Der letzte Auftrag war nicht nur langweilig, das grenzte fast schon an seelische Grausamkeit.“

Mike zog sein Jackett aus – in der Innentasche steckte die noch sehr dünne Akte – dann ließ er sich neben Vicki auf die Couch fallen.

„Was denn?“

„Stell dir vor, der Typ glaubt, dass seine Frau ihn mit ihrem Fitnesstrainer betrügt und verlangte, dass ich sie im Fitnessstudio überwachen sollte. Ich dachte, dass das kein Problem ist und ging in das Studio, um mich für ein Probetraining anzumelden.“

Währenddessen packte Vicki die Tüte aus und stellte die Schachteln mit den verschiedenen Gerichten auf den Tisch.

„Wo ist das Problem? Du bist doch sportlich.“

Vicki nahm sich eine Schachtel, öffnete sie, inhalierte den Duft und grinste zufrieden. Dann nahm sie sich ihre Stäbchen, und langte zu. Genüsslich verzehrte sie den ersten Bissen, bevor sie weiterredete.

„Das ist ein Sportstudio nur für Frauen und der Mann unterrichtet Yoga.“

„Oh.“

Auch Mike öffnete eine Schachtel, inhalierte den Duft und blickte hinein. Es war Huhn.

„Du sagst es. Ich habe nicht nur häufiger trainiert und die seltsamsten Verrenkungen machen müssen, nein, ich war anschließend auch noch in der Damenumkleide und musste mir anhören, was die Frauen sich zu erzählen hatten. Wie kann man nur so einfältig sein!“

Mike grinste. Das war seine Vicki.

„Hat es denn was gebracht?“

„Ja, ich habe nach einigen Tagen von dem Trainer geschwärmt und man hat mir mitgeteilt, dass ich mir keine Hoffnungen machen sollte. Er ist schwul und in festen Händen. Ich habe noch ein wenig recherchiert und konnte den Tratsch nur bestätigen. Mein Mandant war gar nicht glücklich, er sucht wohl einen Grund, seine Frau loszuwerden.“

„Aber er hat gezahlt?“

„Seine Anzahlung, die Abschlussrechnung habe ich ihm heute überreicht und ihm nicht gerade wenig Schmerzensgeld in Rechnung gestellt. Was ist mit dir? Arbeitest du an einem Fall?“

„Nicht wirklich. Vielleicht doch. Ich habe jedenfalls heute endlich mal wieder einen Fall lösen können.“

„Gratuliere. Du bist einer der besten Detektive, die das Morddezernat hat.“

„Jetzt da du nicht mehr da bist, bin ich der beste – wenn ich nur nicht so vertrackte Fälle hätte, die als ungelöst zu den Akten gelegt werden müssen. Meine Statistik ist echt mies geworden. Und jetzt kommt auch noch Kate an...“

„Was will sie?“

Vicki senkte ihre Stäbchen und sah Mike an. Er wusste, dass er ihre Neugierde geweckt hatte.

„Kate hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht für ihren aktuellen Fall als ihr Partner einspringen möchte.“

„Du hast zugesagt?“

Mike zwang sich dazu, sich auf sein Essen zu konzentrieren und Vicki nicht anzusehen. Er konnte sich die kleine Falte auf der Stirn zu gut vorstellen, dass er sie nicht auch noch in Realität zu sehen brauchte. Vicki war auf Kate eifersüchtig, würde es aber nie zugeben.

„Noch nicht. Wie schon gesagt, ist meine Statistik hundsmiserabel und mit dem Fall würde sie wohl noch schlechter werden. Andererseits meint Kate, dass ich der einzige sei, um diese Mordserie zu beenden, selbst wenn wir niemals einen Täter ermitteln können. Das ist für sie alles, was zählt. Und wenn ich nicht zusage, wird Crowley mich wahrscheinlich dazu zwingen.“

„Hat Kate Recht?“

Mike sah hoch. Vicki zog ihre Brille ab und sah ihn fragend an.

Er lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sind uns noch nicht einmal sicher, ob es wirklich Morde sind.“

„Warum?“

Während Mike seine erste Portion noch nicht auf hatte, schob Vicki ihre Schachtel zur Seite und nahm sich die nächste.

„Hast du schon einmal Mordopfer gesehen, die innerhalb von 48 Stunden zig Kilo Gewicht verlieren und deren offizielle Todesursache ‚Verhungern' ist, obwohl Magen und Darm gefüllt waren?“

Vicki verzog angesichts dieser Schilderung nicht eine Miene und aß unbekümmert weiter.

„Sehr exotisch“, stellte sie fest. „Und du bist jetzt bei mir, damit ich nachprüfe, ob es ein Wesen gibt, das so mordet? Mmhh, die Krabben sind gut. Auch welche?“

Vicki hielt ihm die Packung hin.

„Sicher doch.“

Mike angelte sich mit seinen Stäbchen eine Krabbe und probierte.

„Es hat sich wirklich gelohnt, einen Umweg zu fahren. Das ist immer noch der beste Chinese von Toronto.“

„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre, dass du solche Strecken fährst? Willst du mich bestechen, damit ich mir die Akte anschaue?“

„Ich hatte die Idee mit dem Essen, bevor mich Kate ansprach. Ursprünglich hatte ich vor, mit dir zusammen zu essen und dich ins Kino einzuladen. Es gibt einen aufgeklärten Fall zu feiern. Bestechung war nicht geplant.“

„Mike Celluci, der mich einlädt? Du bist doch sonst so sparsam und lässt alles auf meine Spesenabrechnung laufen. Ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt. Im Moment kann ich jeden Cent brauchen.“

„Wer hat da gerade von einem fetten Auftrag geredet?“

„Stimmt, aber der Auftraggeber muss erst noch zahlen. Und bei zwei weiteren Klienten warte ich auch noch aufs Geld. Bei einem ist die Frau dahinter gekommen, dass er sie hat beschatten lassen und jetzt lebt er in Scheidung. Und der andere ist spurlos verschwunden, ohne meine Rechnung zu zahlen.“

„Hattest du nicht eben etwas von Anzahlungen erwähnt?“

Nachdenklich sah Mike zu seiner Expartnerin. Die setzte ihre Brille wieder auf und seufzte.

„Einen Teil schon. Ich wäre blöd, wenn ich das nicht machen würde. Trotzdem betragen meine aktuellen Außenstände mehr, als ich mir leisten kann.“

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du ein finanzielles Problem hast, Vicki?“ Mike sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich helfe dir doch gerne.“

„Mike, ich leih mir kein Geld von meiner Mutter und schon gar nicht von meinen Freunden. Das funktioniert nicht.“ Vicki zögerte, angelte sich aufwendig eine Krabbe aus ihrer Packung und aß sie. „Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit meinem Steuerberater. Er hat mir empfohlen auch Geld zu verlangen, wenn ich für die Polizei oder für Freunde arbeite. Besonders wenn ich finanzstarke Auftraggeber habe. Egal wie langweilig das auch sein mag.“

„Du hast im Moment viele Aufträge?“

Vicki nickte unglücklich.

„Todlangweilige Aufträge, um es treffender auszudrücken. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, Mike, aber ich muss Miete zahlen, Coreen will ihr Geld pünktlich haben und bei der Bank muss ich auch noch einen Kredit abstottern. Ich kann dir einen Freundschaftspreis machen, aber mehr geht nicht.“

Mike nickte. Er konnte Vicki verstehen. Wie oft hatte sie schon für ihn ermittelt, ohne einen Cent zu bekommen. Sie war seine Hauptinformantin geworden. Dabei war sie keine Polizisten mehr, die pünktlich einmal im Monat ihr Geld bekam.

„Selbst mit einem Freundschaftsrabatt kann ich mir deine Dienste nicht wirklich leisten. Aber was würde es mich kosten, wenn Coreen in der Sache recherchiert, während wir ins Kino gehen? Sie kennt doch alle gängigen Dämonen und Ungeheuer.“

Vicki zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, denn sie hat in einer halben Stunde Feierabend. Da sie es liebt, mystische Sachen zu recherchieren, wirst du wahrscheinlich mit einer Einladung zum Essen davon kommen. Aber das Kino muss ich leider absagen.“

„Fitzroy?“

Mike fühlte, wie seine Eifersucht hochkam. Was hatte der Bastard eines englischen Königs, was er nicht hatte? Er war nur ein Vampir und verbrachte die Hälfte seines Lebens damit, sich vor der Sonne zu verstecken.

„Du hast es erfasst. Er hat mich zum DVD-Abend eingeladen und ich darf wählen, was wir schauen.“

Ihr Lächeln war hinterhältig.

„Lass mich raten: er mag keine Actionfilme und du hast ‚Die Hard' besorgt? Darf ich mich dazugesellen?“

Ein Abend mit einem brummelnden Vampir würde lustig werden – und angenehmer als eine Wohnung, die ganz dringend eine Putzaktion brauchte.

„Schlimmer, ich habe vor, Buffy mitzunehmen. Die Vampirserie.“

Mike lächelte. Wieso nur hatte er so etwas geahnt?

„Eigentlich sollte ich dankbar sein, dass du auch noch Henry hast. So kann ich dich viel besser ertragen, weil du deine Liebenswürdigkeiten auf uns beide verteilst.“

„Ich weiß. Ich bin zu anstrengend für einen einzigen Mann.“

Ihr selbstgefälliger Ton gefiel Mike gar nicht. Er hielt sich aber zurück und stocherte in seinem Essen.

„Ich nehm dich mit, vorausgesetzt, du bist brav und ärgerst Henry nicht.“

„Würde ich doch nie tun. Er fängt immer an und ich wehre mich nur.“

Vicki schnaubte.

„Wenn du ihn auch nur aus der Ferne siehst, plusterst du dich auf wie ein Gockel und überlässt das Denken dem Testosteron, nein, du denkst dann gar nicht mehr.“

„Gar nicht wahr!“

„Wohl wahr!“

„Nein!“

„Gut.“ Aber Vicki lenkte nicht ein, wie Mike erhofft hatte. „Du bist schlimmer.“

Sie legte die Essstäbchen zur Seite, verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah Mike herausfordernd an.

Mike wusste, wann es besser war aufzugeben.

„Gut, vielleicht hast du nicht ganz Unrecht. Ich würde trotzdem den Abend gerne mit dir verbringen. Auch wenn Henry dabei ist.“

Es war besser als allein zu sein.

„Dafür, dass du mich zum Essen eingeladen hast, nehme ich dich mit. Aber wenn du Henry auch nur seltsam ansiehst, gehst du.“

 

**Henrys Appartement**

 

Henry verbrachte viel Zeit damit, den Protagonisten seines neuen Buches zu entwerfen. Er hatte genaue Vorstellungen, wie er aussehen sollte. Groß, schwarze Haare, blaue Augen, ein umwerfendes Lächeln – um ehrlich zu sein, die Ähnlichkeit mit Mike Celluci war verblüffend. Nur die Haarfarbe hatte er verändert. Ein blonder Grieche wäre auch zu ungewöhnlich gewesen.

Bei der Skizze, die Henry vor sich liegen hatte, waren Gesicht und Statur gut gelungen, nur die Kleidung ließ zu wünschen übrig. Der Faltenwurf war eine Katastrophe.

Frustriert knüllte er das Papier zusammen und warf es in den Papierkorb. Über ein Dutzend Skizzen und bei allen war er mit der Kleidung unzufrieden.

Warum hatte er sich auf eine Geschichte eingelassen, die im antiken Griechenland spielen sollte?

Nur weil seine Göttersatire, die er für eine Convention gezeichnet hatte, bei den Fans so gut angekommen war, wollte sein Verleger ein ähnliches Ambiente haben.

Es sollten phantastische Abenteuer im antiken Griechenland sein – aber bitte ohne Homoerotik – mit einem starken, edlen Helden und schönen Frauen.

Seufzend warf Henry den Stift auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er konnte Fantasiegestalten und historische Kleidung der letzten 450 Jahre zeichnen, weil er die Kostümkunde miterlebt hatte und wusste, in welchen Falten die Kleider bei bestimmten Bewegungen fielen. Doch die antike griechische Mode war etwas ganz anderes. Gleichzeitig war es eine zeichnerische Herausforderung, der er schlecht widerstehen konnte. Henry nahm ein Buch vom Tisch und blätterte es durch. Es handelte von griechischen Statuen und Wandmalereien.

Versonnen betrachtete er die Figuren. Es waren perfekt geformte Männerkörper. Die meisten hatten verführerische Lippen und eine zarte Haut, unter der Henry das Blut fast schon hören konnte. Es war die verkörperte Versuchung im kalten Marmor.

Henry grinste, als er sich Vickis Kommentare zu diesen Bildern vorstellte. Besonders wenn sie von seinen Phantasien dazu erfuhr. Nett würde ihre Antwort bestimmt nicht sein. Genauso wenig wie sie bei der Auswahl des Films Rücksicht nehmen würde. Im Gegenteil, Vicki würde garantiert einen Vampirfilm auswählen, in dem es nur einen einzigen Bösewicht gab: den Vampir. Aber solange er neben ihr sitzen, ihren Duft inhalieren und ihr Herz schlagen hören konnte, würde er sich selbst schlechte Pornofilme ansehen. Es gab nichts Unästhetischeres und Henry war froh, dass Vicki noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, dass er Pornos einfach nur schrecklich fand.

Nur noch wenige Minuten, dann würde sie vor seiner Tür stehen.

„Henry Fitzroy?“

Überrascht blickte Henry auf. Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare und war zu dünn, als dass man sich von ihr hätte nähren können, ohne ihr Leben zu gefährden.

Woher kam sie? Und wieso hatte er ihren Herzschlag erst vernommen, als sie vor ihm stand? Die Straßengeräusche, die durch ein offenes Fenster hereinkamen konnten es nicht sein. Das hatte ihn noch nie abgelenkt. So zart, wie sie war, bezweifelte Henry, dass sie das Fenster genommen hatte, um sich Zutritt zu verschaffen, aber er war sich dessen nicht sicher.

Er rollte mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück zur Seite, damit er im Fall der Fälle schneller sein Schwert erreichen konnte.

„Vielleicht“, ging er auf ihre Frage ein und schenkte ihr sein verführerischstes Lächeln. „Es kommt darauf an, was Sie von Henry möchten.“

Gleichzeitig stand Henry auf und reckte sich – wohl wissend, dass diese Bewegung seine Muskeln gut zur Geltung brachten. Zudem konnte er so besser auf Angriffe jeglicher Art reagieren.

Die Frau und ihr unerklärliches Auftauchen hatten seinen Argwohn geweckt.

„Sie können sich ihre verführerischen Bewegungen sparen, Mr. Fitzroy. Ich bin kein Groupie, das ihr Autogramm und vielleicht mehr will“, stellte die Unbekannte fest.

„Was möchten Sie dann?“

„Ihren Tod!“

„Warum? Was habe ich getan?“ Henry blieb ruhig und lächelte sie an. Falls sie eine Vampirjägerin sein sollte und versuchte, ihn mit silbernen Kreuzen, Weihwasser und ähnlichen Hilfsmitteln zu bannen, würde sie eine herbe Enttäuschung erleben.

Sollte sie einen Pflock zücken, würde sie schnell herausfinden, wer der bessere Kämpfer war.

„Du hast meinen Gott beleidigt und verunglimpft. Dafür wirst du büßen.“

„Ich habe was...?“ Henry runzelte die Stirn. Sie spielte wahrscheinlich auf die Satire an. Aber dort hatte er nur den heutigen Glauben im Allgemeinen und überhaupt karikiert. Die Beleidigung eines Gottes hatte er in diesem Heft nicht gesehen. Schließlich hatte er auch seinen eigenen Gott gezeichnet.

Er hatte schon oft feststellen müssen, dass Fanatiker das anders sahen.

„Zeus fordert Rache für deine Tat.“

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie ein wenig übertreiben? Zeus wird seit 2000 Jahren nicht mehr angebetet.“

„Ich bete ihn an“, wurde Henry von einer eisigen Stimme korrigiert. „Solange es mich gibt, wird es auch Zeus geben. Wenn er entscheidet, dass er beleidigt und verunglimpft wurde, steht es mir nicht zu, sein Urteil in Frage zu stellen.“

„Geh! Verlass auf der Stelle meine Wohnung.“ Henry setzte seine Vampirstimme ein, doch die Frau reagierte nicht. Sie schien immun gegen seine Kraft zu sein. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Haare verhüllten einen Augenblick ihr Gesicht. Es lenkte sie nicht ab. Im Gegenteil, Diesen Moment nutzte sie zum Angriff.

Henry hatte es erwartet. Er glitt zur Seite und griff nach seinem Schwert.

Doch sie war schnell. Viel schneller als jeder normale Mensch. Statt gegen den Schreibtisch zu stoßen, hechtete sie über ihn hinweg, hinter Henry her. Es gelang ihr, sein Fußgelenk zu umfassen, als er gerade das Schwert aus der Halterung zog.

Urplötzlich verspürte Henry einen rasenden Hunger und sein Gesicht verwandelte sich.

Er fühlte, wie er schwächer wurde, wie sie ihm durch die Berührung alle Energie entzog.

Henry mobilisierte seine Reserven, um auf ihre Hand einzustechen. Er traf, hörte ihren wimmernden Schmerzensschrei und fühlte, wie sich ihr Griff lockerte. Henry riss sich los und hechtete über die Couch, um von ihr weg zu kommen. Dabei schätzte er seine Kraft falsch ein und prallte gegen den Fernseher, der mit lautem Getöse zu Boden ging. Beinahe hätte Henry auch sein Gleichgewicht verloren, aber er schaffte es, stehen zu bleiben. Als er sich wieder sicher auf seinen Beinen fühlte, nahm er eine Verteidigungshaltung ein.

Noch einmal sollte es der Frau nicht gelingen, ihn anzugreifen.

Der Hunger machte Henry fast rasend. Besonders da ihre Hand immer noch blutete und der Geruch in seine Nase stieg. Doch er schaffte es, sich zu kontrollieren und sie nicht anzugreifen - eine weitere Berührung von ihr, würde sein Untergang sein.

„Wer bist du?“ Ohne mehr über sie zu erfahren, würde er sie nicht besiegen können.

„Dein Tod. Und was bist du, dass du es geschafft hast, meine Berührung zu überleben?“

Sie schien darüber sehr verwundert. Henry fragte sich, wie viele Menschen sie schon so umgebracht hatte, dass sie so selbstsicher gewesen war. Gleichzeitig kam sie näher

„Ich bin bereits tot. Du kommst zu spät, um mich zu töten. Komm her, greif mich an, dann werden wir herausfinden, wer wessen Tod ist.“

Ihre Vorwärtsbewegung wurde langsamer, unsicherer.

Henry lächelte sie an, zeigte seine Vampirzähne und täuschte mehr Kraft vor, als er eigentlich noch hatte.

Er sprang auf die Couch und ging von der Verteidigungshaltung in eine Angriffsstellung über. Sie wich zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken zu seinem Arbeitstisch stand.

Ihre tastende Hand fand ein Buch, das sie nach Henry warf. Er brauchte noch nicht einmal auszuweichen, denn sie hatte so schlecht gezielt, dass es nur die Vitrine traf. Laut klirrend brach das Glas.

„Du hast gerade mein Eigentum beschädigt“, stellte Henry lakonisch fest. Dann verwendete er seine Vampirstimme.

„Hör auf und geh. Du hast keinen Grund, mich anzugreifen.“

„Du hast Zeus verunglimpft und er fordert Rache.“

Wieder reagierte sie nicht auf Henrys Versuch, sie zu beeinflussen, die Stimme hatte definitiv keine Wirkung auf sie.

Henry sprang von der Couch, die Frau griff hinter sich und nahm einen Ordner, um ihn nach ihm zu werfen. Dabei stieß sie die Schreibtischlampe um.

Auch der Ordner traf sein Ziel nicht und landete auf dem Boden, ohne irgendwelchen Schaden anzurichten.

Sie roch verführerisch nach frischem, lebendigem Blut und ihr Herzschlag war angesichts ihrer fast schon ausweglosen Situation erstaunlich ruhig, doch Henry hatte Fanatiker noch nie verstanden.

Als er merkte, dass er sein Schwert gesenkt hatte und sich ihr näherte, war es beinahe zu spät. Fast war er in ihre Reichweite geraten. Sie hatte schon ihre unverletzte Hand ausgestreckt und ihre Finger waren nur Millimeter von seiner Wange entfernt, als Henry ein Stück zurück glitt und sein Schwert hob.

Nur ein Schlag und dieses Wesen war Geschichte.

Doch bevor er zuschlagen konnte, gab es einen Knall und seine Wohnungstür sprang auf.

 

**Vor Henrys Appartement**

 

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass die Leafs es dieses Jahr in die Play Offs schaffen, Vicki! Ihre Mannschaft ist so schlecht, wie noch nie zuvor.“

„Du wirst es sehen, sie werden sich so gerade eben retten. Außerdem sind beim nächsten Spiel wieder alle Stammspieler dabei. Überlege doch, wie hoch ihr Krankenstand in den letzten Monaten war. Sie werden die nächsten Spiele gewinnen und dabei sein.“

Mike hatte den Verdacht, dass Vicki diesen Standpunkt nur einnahm, um widersprechen zu können. Sonst interessierte sie sich auch nur mäßig für Eishockey.

„Träum weiter, Vicki!“

Die Maple Leafs gehörten zu den erfolgreichsten Mannschaften im nordamerikanischen Eishockey, aber in der aktuellen Saison sah es nicht gut aus.

Mike trat aus dem Fahrstuhl. Sie hatten schon während der Fahrt über die Saison diskutiert und festgestellt, dass man sich darüber herrlich streiten konnte.

„Wollen wir wetten?“ Mike spürte Vickis herausfordernden Blick.

„Der Verlierer lädt den Gewinner pikfein zum Essen ein“, schlug Mike prompt vor. Selbst wenn er verlieren würde, konnte er dadurch Zeit mit Vicki verbringen – für ihn war das immer ein Gewinn.

„Einverstanden.“

Vicki blieb vor Henrys Appartement stehen und hielt Mike die Hand hin. Er schlug nur zu gerne ein.

Ein lautes Geräusch aus der Wohnung ließ Mike aufhorchen. Es klang, als ob ein schwerer Gegenstand umgefallen war. Er horchte, doch es war alles ruhig.

Er sah fragend zu Vicki, die inzwischen das bessere Gehör hatte. Doch sie zuckte mit den Schultern und hob die Hand, um anzuklopfen.

Bevor ihre Knöchel das Holz berührten, hörte Mike ein lautes Klirren – als ob Glas splittern würde.

„Hatte Henry geplant, die Wohnung für heute Abend neu zu dekorieren?“ Mike schaffte es, dies ohne einen spöttischen Unterton zu fragen.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir hat er genug Kraft, um Möbel zu verrücken, ohne alles kaputt zu machen.“

„Es ist fast fünf Jahre her, dass mir das passiert ist. Musst du es immer wieder aufwärmen?“

„Ja, weil der Schrank auf meinen Lieblingsspiegel fiel, als er dir aus der Hand glitt.“

Ein weiteres Geräusch aus der Wohnung hielt Mike davon ab, einen bissigen Kommentar drauf zu geben. Stattdessen fuhr seine Hand zum Holster und er zückte seine Dienstwaffe – inzwischen ein fester Begleiter, wenn er Vicki besuchte. Bei ihr wusste man nie, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Vicki nickte und Mike trat die Tür ein.

Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, wie er die Situation einschätzen sollte.

Eine hübsche, junge Frau stand mit dem Rücken zum Schreibtisch und wurde von Henry – im Vampirmodus und mit einem Schwert bewaffnet – bedroht.

Hatte sie etwas dagegen, von Henry vernascht zu werden und versuchte, sich zu wehren?

Aber wieso hatte Henry sein Schwert gezückt?

Er war wesentlich stärker als jeder Mensch und brauchte keine Waffe, um an sein Abendessen zu kommen, dafür reichte doch sonst ein Lächeln.

Unsicher schwenkte Mike seine Waffe hin und her.

„Hände hoch, Polizei!“

Henry blickte zu ihm und die Frau nützte den Moment, um an Henry vorbei zum Fenster zu laufen.

Mike traute im ersten Moment seinen Augen nicht, als sich das lange, schwarze Haar in Federn verwandelte. Als sie sich aus dem Fenster stürzte, war er sich sicher, dass sie keine Arme, sondern Flügel ausgebreitet hatte.

Mike lief zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Auf dem Boden unter ihm lag kein zerschmetterter Körper. Er hatte es auch gar nicht erwartet.

„Vicki, bleib weg von mir, fass mich nicht an, sonst kann ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen und falle über dich her!“

Mike drehte sich um und sah, dass Henry sein Schwert erhoben hatte und damit verhindern wollte, dass Vicki sich näherte. Nur hatte er ihren Dickkopf nicht einkalkuliert.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Sie hat mich berührt und seitdem werde ich vor Hunger fast wahnsinnig, außerdem fühle ich mich so schwach, als hätte ich mehrere Tage nichts zu mir genommen. Dabei war ich vorhin weg.“

Henry sah Vicki so begehrlich an, dass Mike eine Gänsehaut bekam. Die dunklen Augen und die spitzen Zähne waren sein persönlicher Albtraum.

„Du brauchst Blut“, stellte Vicki fest und knöpfte den Ärmel ihrer Bluse auf. „Ich habe welches abzugeben.“

„Nein.“ Nicht eine Sekunde senkte Henry das Schwert. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert ist, ich kann nicht riskieren, dass ich beim Trinken die Kontrolle verliere und dich töte.“

Mike blieb am Fenster stehen und beobachtete die Szene. Sich jetzt einzumischen würde wahrscheinlich Henrys Selbstkontrolle zerstören und er würde über Vicki herfallen.

„Von wem willst du trinken? Du brauchst das Blut.“

„Im Keller gibt es genug Ratten.“

„Gut, ich helfe dir, sie zu fangen.“

Vicki drehte sich um, und ging zur Haustür. Henry senkte sein Schwert und folgte ihr. Doch nach zwei unsicheren Schritten brach er zusammen.

„Henry!“ Vicki wirbelte herum, kaum dass sein Körper den Boden berührte. Sie kniete sich zu ihm und bettete seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Sie schob den Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch und hielt Henry ihr Handgelenk hin.

Abgestoßen und fasziniert zugleich sah Mike zu. Er konnte sich zu gut daran erinnern, wie Henry sich in seinen Hals verbissen und sein Blut getrunken hatte. Es war ein traumatisches Erlebnis gewesen, das hin und wieder in seinen Albträumen auftauchte.

„Vicki, nein.“

Henry wollte nicht von ihr trinken, versuchte sogar, ihre Hand weg zu schieben. Doch Vicki gab nicht auf.

„Du bist zu schwach, um dich auf den Beinen zu halten. Trink endlich, damit es dir besser geht.“

Sie hielt Henry erneut das Handgelenk hin. Dieses Mal wehrte er sie nicht ab und biss zu.

Mike konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Es war nichts Ekliges an der Art, wie Henry von Vicki trank. Im Gegenteil, es war ästhetisch und erotisch. Vickis Gesichtsausdruck war hingebungsvoll, leidenschaftlich. Es hatte nichts mit dem zu tun, was Mike damals erlebt hatte.

Dann löste Henry die Zähne aus ihrem Fleisch und liebkoste mit seiner Zunge die Bissstelle.

„Es ist genug. Mehr kann ich nicht von dir nehmen, ohne deine Gesundheit zu riskieren.“

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?“

Die Vampirmaske verschwand und Henry lächelte zu Vicki hoch.

„Etwas. Ich fühle mich nicht mehr ganz so schwach. Lass mich aufstehen, dann kann ich mehr sagen.“

Henry versuchte aufzustehen. Mit Vickis Hilfe gelang es ihm auch. Als sie ihn weiter stützen wollte, wehrte er ab.

„Lass, es ist schon besser.“

Während Henry ganz langsam und vorsichtig zur Couch ging, drehte Vicki sich zu Mike.

„Willst du nicht deine Waffe wegstecken und dich zu uns setzen? Henry ist keine Gefahr. Wichtig ist, dass wir herausfinden, was passiert ist.“

Mike starrte auf seine Hände. Tatsächlich, in der Rechten hielt er noch seine Waffe. Er steckte sie weg und setzte sich zu Henry auf die Couch. So weit weg wie möglich, dass Vicki sich bequem zwischen sie setzten konnte. Als sie fürsorglich einen Arm über Henrys Schulter legte, hielt Mike es nicht mehr aus.

„Seit wann hast du Probleme mit deinem Abendessen, Fitzroy? Wollte es nicht so, wie du wolltest?“

Es tat gut, so bösartig zu sticheln.

„Ich pflege auswärtig zu speisen, wenn ich mit Vicki verabredet bin. Dabei fällt mir ein, dass ich dich nicht mit eingeladen habe.“

„Er hatte mir versprochen, sein Machogehabe zu unterdrücken, wenn er dafür mit uns Buffy schauen kann. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass ihr zwei euch wie Erwachsene benehmen könnt, und nicht mit euren Schwänzen denkt.“

Das war drastisch. Mike verzog das Gesicht, sah aber nicht ein, klein bei zu geben.

„Ich sagte nichts, als wir hier rein stürmten und Henry eine Frau bedroht hatte. Ich war still, als er von dir getrunken hat. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dann wissen will, was wirklich passiert ist.“

„Das hättest du mich auch netter fragen können.“

Für diesen samtweichen Kommentar hätte Mike Henry töten können. So schwach wie der Bastard im Moment war, hätte er vielleicht sogar eine Chance.

Aber ein falsches Wort und Vicki würde zwei Wochen nicht mit ihm reden.

Mike stand auf und lief unruhig auf und ab – wohl wissend, dass er sowohl von Vicki als auch von Henry beobachtet wurde.

Er blickte den Vampir an und bemerkte, dass er wirklich extrem schlecht aussah. Als ob er aufgrund einer schweren Krankheit viel Gewicht verloren hätte. Da machte es bei Mike ‚Klick'.

„Warum wollte sie dich töten?“

„Glaubst du mir wirklich, dass ich nicht ihr Blut wollte?“ Henry sah ihn zweifelnd an

„Ja, das tue ich. Und bevor ich mein letztes Fünkchen Geduld verliere, solltest du antworten, Fitzroy.“

Henry lächelte. Es war besser als der leidende Ausdruck.

„Der Grund ist nur für sie ersichtlich. Sie wollte mich töten, weil sie glaubt, dass ich ihren Gott verunglimpft habe.“

„Hast du es?“

„Nein.“ Henry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mache mich über keinen Glauben lustig. Es ist nur so, dass ich ein anderes Verständnis für gelebten Glauben habe, als die Menschen heute. Und darüber habe ich etwas ziemlich bissiges gezeichnet. Dass ich dabei Gott und die Götter überzogen dargestellt habe, gehört dazu. Aber Fanatiker sehen das leider anders.“

Mike steckte die Hände in seine Hosentasche. Er war ungeduldig und es störte ihn, dass Henry zu ausführlich antwortete.

„Hat sie dir gesagt, um welchen Gott es ging?“

„Ja, um Zeus.“ Als Henry zu weiteren Erläuterungen ansetzen wollte, hob Mike abwehrend die Hände.

„Das reicht, mehr wollte ich gar nicht wissen.“

Er zückte sein Handy und wählte die Nummer von Vickis Büro. Natürlich sprang der Anrufbeantworter an. Es dauerte ewig, bis der Piepton ertönte.

„Coreen, ich bin's, Mike. Da du dich nicht gemeldet hast, hast du wohl noch nichts gefunden. Ich habe da etwas, dass deine Suche einschränken könnte. Die Todesfälle haben wahrscheinlich etwas mit einem rachsüchtigen Gott namens Zeus zu tun. Keine Ahnung, aus welchem Götterhimmel er stammt. Und das Wesen, das für ihn mordet, ist eine Frau, die sich in einen Vogel verwandeln kann. Melde dich, wenn du was gefunden hast.“

 

„Wer soll sich in einen Vogel verwandelt haben?“ Vickis Stimme war zweifelnd. Mike wollte eine ungeduldige Antwort geben, als ihm einfiel, dass es für Vickis schlechte Augen zu dunkel gewesen war, um mehr als einen laufenden Schatten zu erkennen.

„Als unsere mysteriöse Unbekannte zum Fenster hinaussprang, verwandelte sie sich. Was meinst du, warum ich nicht runter gerannt bin, um die Leiche zu sichern? Dort liegt niemand und kein unschuldiger Bürger muss vor einem unappetitlichen Anblick geschützt werden.“

„Vielleicht aus Sorge um Henry, oder um nicht schon wieder in einen seltsamen Fall hinein gezogen zu werden?“

„Ich stecke schon viel tiefer drin, als mir lieb ist.“

Mike steckte sein Telefon weg. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als den Fall zu übernehmen. Egal, was für Probleme er mit Kate bekommen würde.

Vicki war mit ihren Überlegungen schon viel weiter.

„Du glaubst also, dass diese Frau auch die beiden anderen ermordet hat?“

Mike nickte.

„Welche anderen?“, wollte Henry wissen. Kurz und bündig klärte Mike ihn über Kates Fall auf.

 

„Bei dir ist sie gescheitert, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass der Comiczeichner Henry Fitzroy gleichzeitig auch ein Vampir ist.“ Damit hatte Mike alles gesagt.

„Ich bevorzuge es, Künstler genannt zu werden.“

Dieses Mal ließ Mike sich nicht auf ein Wortgefecht ein. Er war abgelenkt. Er beobachtete Vicki, die durch den Raum wanderte und sich alles ganz genau ansah: den umgekippten Fernseher und den beschädigten Vitrinenschrank. Jetzt stand sie vor dem Schreibtisch. Dort hockte sie sich hin.

„Ist das ihr Blut?“

Mike ging zu ihr. Tatsächlich, dort war eine kleine rote Pfütze.

„Henry, kannst du dazu was sagen?“

„Als sie mich am Knöchel berührt hat, habe ich in ihre Hand gestochen, um sie los zu werden. Der Geruch nach ihrem Blut hat mich fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Beinahe hätte ich versucht von ihr zu trinken und dann wäre ich in ihre Falle getappt.“

Unwillkürlich blickte Mike auf das Fußgelenk, die schwarze Jeans bedeckte es nicht ganz und Henry trug weder Schuhe noch Socken.

Vielleicht wurde Körperkontakt benötigt, um die Opfer verhungern zu lassen?

„Passiert nicht alle Tage, dass aus dem Jäger ein Gejagter wird.“

Henry zog eine Grimasse, sagte aber nichts, was Mike als Punkt für sich wertete.

Vicki sah sie nur kopfschüttelnd an, dann widmete sie sich ihrer Arbeit.

Aus ihrer Handtasche holte sie einen Kunststoffbeutel und einen Schaber, schnell und sauber beförderte sie einen großen Teil des Blutes in den Beutel, dann verschloss sie ihn und drückte ihn Mike in die Finger.

„Kann Dr. Mohadevan das auf irgendwelche exotischen Bestandteile untersuchen?“

„Sie wird sich mit Begeisterung darauf stürzen. Wenn einer anhand einer Blutprobe herausfindet, wie dieses Wesen es schafft, Menschen innerhalb kürzester Zeit verhungern zu lassen, dann sie.“ Mike drehte sich zu Henry „Kannst du ein Portrait von der Frau zeichnen? Dann kann ich morgen überprüfen, ob sie auf einer Fahndungsliste steht. Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Auffälligkeiten? Eine Narbe, Sprachfehler, irgendetwas?“

„Eine Zeichnung ist kein Problem. Ich bin ein Künstler, kein Strichmännchenmaler, wie du immer behauptest. Ihr Gesicht hat sich in meine Erinnerungen eingebrannt, das werde ich so leicht nicht vergessen. Narben hatte sie keine, nur eine ziemlich üble Verletzung an der linken Hand. Und so, wie sie die Bücher mit unverwundeten Hand nach mir geworfen hat, ist sie Linkshänderin.“ Henry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihre Aussprache war klar. Zu klar für einen Muttersprachler. Aber zu geschliffen, um sie einer bestimmten Region zuzuordnen.“

Mike nickte, das war mehr, als er gehofft hatte.

Dann klingelte sein Telefon, er holte es aus der Hosentasche, blickte aufs Display und nahm den Ruf an. „Coreen, das ging ja schnell.“

‚Bei deinen Informationen war die Suche fast zu einfach.' Ihre Begeisterung war unüberhörbar. ‚Zeus ist in der griechischen Mythologie der Göttervater, also der Herrscher über alle anderen Götter. Harpyien werden ursprünglich als schöne Frauen mit langem, schwarzem Haar und Vogelflügel beschrieben, später jedoch nur als hässliche Dämonen. Sie sollen schnell wie der Wind und unverwundbar sein. Trotzdem wurde eine der Harpyien, Podarg, von Herakles getötet. Eine der bekanntesten Sagen erzählt, dass die Harpyien den blinden König Phineus töten sollten, indem sie ihm das Essen aus dem Mund raubten. Erstaunlicherweise ließen sie ihm immer genug übrig, dass er nicht verhungerte. Daraufhin wurden die Harpyien vertrieben und Podarg wurde dabei von einem Pfeil getötet. Mehr habe ich leider nicht. Ich könnte dir zwar noch sagen, wie die Harpyien mit den restlichen Göttern verwandt sind, aber das hilft uns hier nicht weiter. Ich werde aber morgen in die Bibliothek gehen und weiter recherchieren. War die Frau wirklich so schön, wie sie beschrieben wird?'

Coreen sprach so schnell, dass Mike gar keine Zeit hatte ihr zu folgen und als sie fertig war, brauchte er einen Moment, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. „Sie war schön, aber auch viel zu dünn.“

‚Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Schönen Abend noch.' Dann hatte sie aufgelegt.

Kopfschüttelnd steckte Mike das Telefon weg.

„Und?“, drängelte Vicki.

„Coreen meint, dass es eine Harpyie aus der griechischen Mythologie sein könnte und wird morgen weiter recherchieren.“

Henry stand auf und ging zu seinem Bücherregal. Ohne zu zögern zog er ein Buch heraus und reichte es Vicki.

„Hier, das könnte bei der Recherche helfen.“

Er ging weiter zum Schreibtisch, nahm ein Blatt und fing an zu zeichnen.

Mike stellte sich hinter ihn und schaute ihm zu. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit entstand das Portrait einer Frau. Um schön zu sein, war sie viel zu dünn. Aber es war ein Gesicht, das man nicht vergaß. Sie hatte eine gewaltige Ausstrahlung.

„Sie sieht aus wie eins dieses Topmodels.“

„Hmmm“, stimmte Henry zu, während er mit einigen Schraffierungen das Bild vervollkommnete. „Das könnte sein. Ich scanne die Skizze ein und frag in meinem Bekanntenkreis, ob sie jemand kennt.“

„Hast du außer Werwölfen auch noch andere Bekannte?“

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber als erfolgreicher Künstler, bin ich in der Gesellschaft nicht vollkommen unbekannt. Und im Gegensatz zu einem unterbezahlten Cop kann ich mir sogar anständige Kleidung leisten, damit ich nicht auffalle, wenn man mich einlädt.“

„Henry! Mike! Hört endlich auf! Ihr wollt beide, dass wir die Harpyie zur Strecke bringen, also benehmt euch.“

Mike sah Vicki an. Sie hatte sich vor dem Schreibtisch aufgebaut, die Arme vor der Brust verkreuzt und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Früher wäre er zu ihr gegangen und hätte sie geküsst, so aber zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Fall hin oder her, er hatte nicht vor, vor diesem königlichen Bastard auch nur einen Zentimeter nachzugeben.

Vicki schüttelte den Kopf, zog ihre Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. Dann blickte sie hoch. „Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag, einen Klienten, der wie ein Kleinkind schmollte. Warum könnt ihr nicht einmal versuchen, friedlich zusammen zu arbeiten?“

„Weil er immer anfängt“, verteidigte sich Mike.

„Ich reagiere nur auf seine Sticheleien“, rechtfertigte sich Henry.

„Bitte, wie ihr wollt.“ Vicki setzte die Brille wieder auf, ging zur Couch und setzte sich hin. „Henry, weiß diese Harpyie, was du bist?“

„Noch nicht, aber mit etwas Recherche wird sie es herausfinden.“

„Das habe ich befürchtet. Wenn sie wirklich fanatisch ist, wird sie an dir dran bleiben und immer wieder versuchen, dich umzubringen. Solang, bis sie es geschafft hat. Wenn sie intelligent ist, wird sie es bei Tageslicht versuchen. Dann bist du hilflos.“

Mike konnte bei Vickis Überlegungen nur zustimmend nicken.

„Meine Wohnung ist sicher, Vicki.“

„Und wieso stand sie eben vor dir?“

„Weil ich das Fenster offen gelassen hatte. Tagsüber wird es zu sein.“

„Das reicht nicht, Henry. Wir wissen zwar jetzt, dass sie eine Harpyie ist, aber bisher kann keiner von uns sagen, was für Kräfte sie wirklich hat. Wir gehen es folgendermaßen an: Mike, du ermittelst morgen, ob du anhand von Henrys Zeichnung etwas über sie herausfinden kannst. Henry, du wirst ab sofort keinen Schritt mehr alleine machen. Zusammen mit Coreen werde ich deinen Schlaf bewachen.“

„Und was machst du, wenn die Harpyie auftaucht?“ Mike mochte es nicht, wenn Vicki den gefährlichsten Part übernahm.

„Sie mit dem Schwert auf Abstand halten. Da es tagsüber ist, werden meine Augen kein Problem sein.“

„Wie weit ist deine Sicht inzwischen eingeschränkt? Der Tunnelblick macht einen Kampf nicht leichter. Du kannst sie nicht sehen, wenn sie dich von der Seite angreift.“

„Ich kann sie hören und mit all meinen anderen Sinnen besser orten, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Dass muss reichen. Oder hast du eine andere, bessere Idee?“

„Leider nicht“, musste Mike bedauernd zugeben.

„Ihr bestimmt über mein Leben, meint ihr nicht, dass das meine Entscheidung sein sollte?“

Belustigt sah Mike zu Vicki, bevor er antwortete. „Nein, da du gleichzeitig auch unser Lockvogel für die Harpyie bist, hast du nicht zu entscheiden, eure Hochwohlgeborenheit. Erst wenn wir sie außer Gefecht gesetzt haben, kannst du wieder machen, was du willst. Glaube mir, Vicki und ich haben viel Erfahrung, unsere Zeugen zu schützen.“

Seufzend warf Henry den Stift zur Seite und rollte mit dem Stuhl zurück. „Erwarte aber nicht, dass ich dich um Erlaubnis frage, wenn ich hungrig bin und etwas essen muss.“

Mike schluckte. Warum musste der Bastard auch noch zu ihm hochschauen und so süffisant grinsen? Er schien ganz genau zu wissen, was Mike gefühlt hatte, als er von Vicki getrunken hatte. Aber so einfach sollte Henry keinen Punkt für sich verbuchen.

„Solange du zulässt, dass einer von uns dich beobachten kann, ist das kein Problem.“

 

**Mordkommission**

 

Viel Schlaf hatte Mike nicht bekommen, zu lange war er bei Henry gewesen und er hatte zusammen mit Vicki versucht, eine halbwegs plausible Story für Kate zu basteln. Anschließend war er nach Hause gefahren und ins Bett gefallen.

Doch wirklich geschlafen hatte er nicht.

Immer wieder schreckte er aus Träumen hoch, in denen Henry versuchte, ihn zu beißen. Es war nicht mehr so bedrohlich wie seine früheren Albträume - er hatte Vickis leidenschaftliche Miene gesehen, als Henry sie gebissen hatte. Es beunruhigte ihn.

Viel zu früh stand Mike auf, packte einige Sachen, um im Fall der Fälle bei Henry auf der Couch schlafen zu können und fuhr dann zur Arbeit.

Zuerst hatte er Doktor Mohadevan die Blutproben zur Analyse gegeben, hatte dann über die beiden anderen Opfer recherchiert und die Geschichte für Kate überarbeitet.

Seine Pinnwand war auch gut bestückt. Rechts hingen die Bilder der Toten, in der Mitte die Skizze von der Harpyie. Links hatte er Henrys Namen hingeschrieben, darunter ‚Gottes Segen' der Name des Comics, der ihm so viel Ärger eingebracht hatte.

Henry hatte ihm sogar ein Exemplar mitgegeben. Natürlich hatte er süffisant lächelnd gefragt, ob Mike eine Widmung haben wollte. Er hatte dankend abgelehnt.

Unter dem Bild des toten Autors, Peter Fritzmann, hatte Mike den Titel seines neuen Buches ‚Alte Götter – tote Götter' geschrieben.

Es waren aber noch so viele Dinge unklar.

Wie sollte er die Todesursache als Mord verkaufen? Solange Doktor Mohadevan dieses Rätsel nicht gelöst hatte, würde niemand Anklage erheben können.

Falls man eine Harpyie überhaupt verklagen konnte. Mike hasste die Vorstellung, dass er eventuell Jäger, Richter und Henker zugleich über dieses Wesen sein musste.

Aber wer war er, dass er sich anmaßte, über ein so altes Wesen zu urteilen? Es jetzt schon zu verurteilen?

Er war einfach nicht für solche Sachen ausgebildet. Er war ein Cop, kein Richter, kein Henker. Und schon gar nicht wollte er seinen Kollegen Wissen vorenthalten.

Aber es ging nicht anders.

 

Als Kate den Raum betrat, schreckte Mike aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Sie stellte einen Kaffeebecher auf seinen Schreibtisch und begrüßte ihn lächelnd.

„Guten Morgen. Bist du schon lange da?“

„Lange genug, um mir einige Gedanken über unseren Fall zu machen.“

Damit hatte er alles gesagt, was Kate wissen musste. Mike nahm den Kaffee und trank einen Schluck.

Das warme Getränk tat gut.

Kate nahm sich einen Stuhl, setzte sich neben Mike und betrachtete die Pinnwand.

Nach einem Moment deutete sie auf die Skizze.

„Wer ist sie?“

„Vielleicht die Mörderin.“

Als Kate ihn fragend ansah, zuckte Mike mit den Schultern.

„Für mich war es ein erfolgreicher Abend. Vicki hat einen Klienten, Henry Fitzroy, der von dieser Frau bedroht wurde.“

„Sie sieht auf dem Bild sehr zierlich, fast schon dünn aus.“

„Stimmt und laut seiner Beschreibung knapp über eins-fünfzig groß. Aber er sagt, dass sie eine beängstigende Intensität hat. Sie ist wohl eine religiöse Fanatikerin und hat gedroht, ihn für seinen blasphemischen Comic umzubringen.“

„Deswegen nimmt er Vickis Dienste in Anspruch? Sie muss ihn sehr verängstigt haben.“

Henry war nach dem Vorfall geschwächt und verunsichert, aber Angst hatte er keine.

„Verängstigt ist der falsche Ausdruck“, korrigierte Mike Kate. „Eher besorgt. Und er möchte nicht, dass es irgendwie an die Öffentlichkeit gerät, dass er bedroht wird.“

„Künstler sind seltsame Wesen.“

„Amen.“

„Wie hat sie ihn bedroht, hat er das näher beschrieben?“

Mike war froh, dass er sich eine plausible Erklärung zu Recht gelegt hatte. So konnte er ohne zu zögern antworten.

„Sinngemäß hat sie ihm gesagt, dass ihr Gott ihn zum Skelett abmagern lassen würde, egal wie viel er essen würde. Und dass er daran sterben würde, sollte er ihren Gott nicht aus vollem Herzen um Verzeihung bitten.“

„Die Beschreibung trifft auf unsere Opfer zu.“

„Eben.“ Mike nickte zustimmend. „Von ihm habe ich den Comic, von Fritzman das Buch, fehlt nur noch ein Artikel, den Keeper geschrieben hat und dann haben wir das Motiv.“

„Danke, Mike.“

Er lächelte Kate an.

„Dafür ist es zu früh, noch haben wir nicht die geringste Idee, wie die beiden Männer umgebracht worden sind. Und Fitzroy arbeitet nur begrenzt mit.“

Kate nahm den Comic von Mikes Schreibtisch und blätterte ihn durch.

„Er ist wirklich ein Künstler. Hast du die Fahndungslisten schon mit der Skizze abgeglichen?“

„Noch nicht. Etwas Arbeit musste ich doch dir übrig lassen.“

„Ja, du Held. Was hältst du von Arbeitsteilung? Du kümmerst dich um die mysteriöse Unbekannte und ich recherchiere, womit Keeper sie verärgert hat.“

„Einverstanden.“

Kate rollte zu ihrem Schreibtisch und Mike machte sich an die Arbeit. Mit einem schlechten Gewissen, weil er seiner Partnerin wichtige Informationen vorenthielt.

 

Am Abend war Mike mit seinen Recherchen nicht einen Schritt weiter gekommen.

Er hatte sich einen Kaffee geholt und wartete auf Kates Rückkehr, bevor er Feierabend machen konnte.

Sie war zur Redaktion der ‚People everyday' gefahren, wo sie ins Archiv durfte und Zugriff auf alle veröffentlichten und unveröffentlichten Artikel von Michal Keeper hatte.

Mike hoffte, dass wenigstens sie erfolgreich war, ansonsten wäre es ein ziemlich vergeudeter Tag gewesen.

Als sein Handy klingelte, blickte er auf das Display, bevor er dran ging.

„Hallo, Vicki! Wie war dein Tag?“

‚Ruhig. Henry schläft wie ein Toter und ich habe mich durch seine Bücher gearbeitet.'

„Warst du wenigstens erfolgreich?'

Er konnte ihr frustriertes Stöhnen hören, laut und deutlich, als ob sie neben ihm stehen würde. ‚Nicht wirklich. Harpyien sind eigentlich unsterblich, aber es ist eine getötet worden. Das ist positiv. Nur wissen wir nicht, wie es geschah. Verdammt, das ist über 2000 Jahre her und es gibt keine vernünftigen Aufzeichnungen darüber.' Am anderen Ende der Leitung war es still. Mike war sich sicher, dass Vicki die Brille ablegte und ihre Nasenwurzel massierte. Dann fuhr sie fort. ‚Coreen recherchiert jetzt, ob es in den letzten Jahrhunderten ähnliche Vorfälle wie hier gegeben hat, aber angesichts diverser Hungersnöte bezweifele ich, dass sie irgendetwas finden wird. Und wie läuft es bei dir?'

„Genau so mies. Ich habe mich heute auf Europa – mit besonderem Augenmerk auf Griechenland – konzentriert. Aber ich habe nichts gefunden. Kate ist auf der Suche nach dem Motiv für den Mord an unserem zweiten Opfer und Dr. Mohadevan hat mir die vorläufigen Ergebnisse der Blutanalyse für morgen Nachmittag versprochen. Ein ganz normaler Tag also.“

Das war genau das, was Mike an seiner Arbeit manchmal hasste: Das Gefühl, nicht einen Zentimeter weiter zu kommen.

‚Kommst du nachher zu Henry und bringst mir etwas zu essen mit?'

Vickis Stimme hatte diesen leidenden Unterton, den Mike zu gut kannte, um noch darauf reinzufallen. Solange sie ihm dabei nicht in die Augen sah, schaffte er es, nicht schwach zu werden.

„Und wer soll das bezahlen? Du weißt, wie schlecht ein Cop verdient. Ich kaufe gerne einige Lebensmittel ein und dann können wir kochen.“

Es war viel zu lange her, dass Mike für Vicki gekocht hatte. Dabei entstand eine romantische Stimmung, gegen die selbst ein blutsaugender Vampir wahrscheinlich nicht viel machen konnte.

Bei dem Gedanken grinste Mike. Henry würde ihn bestimmt hassen, wenn er etwas mit viel Knoblauch zubereiten würde.

‚Henry hat zwar eine Küche, aber mehr als Kaffeepulver, Zucker, Salz und einige Töpfe habe ich da bisher noch nicht gefunden.'

Damit dämpfte Vicki sehr erfolgreich Mikes hochfliegende Pläne.

„Wer bezahlt jetzt deine und Coreens Arbeitszeit?“ Mike versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Und was ist mit deinen anderen Aufträgen? Du brauchst doch das Geld.“

‚Henry hat bisher von mir noch nicht einen Cent für seine Unterstützung bekommen, da kann ich von ihm auch nichts verlangen, wenn er meine Hilfe braucht. Coreen recherchiert nebenbei auch noch an meinem aktuellen Fall, so dass ich nicht ganz ohne Einkommen dastehe. Außerdem war heute Morgen ein fetter Scheck in der Post. Zufrieden?'

Mike wusste nicht, ob Vickis letzter Kommentar der Wahrheit entsprach. Am Telefon konnte sie wesentlich besser lügen, als wenn sie ihm gegenüber stand.

„Du musst zufrieden sein, Vicki. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen.“

‚Du weißt, was ich davon halte, wenn du den Gluckenmodus einschaltest?'

„Gar nichts, ich weiß.“ Mike seufzte. „Wenn wir es schaffen, die Mordserie mit deiner Hilfe zu lösen, dann werde ich bei Crowley eine Provision für dich durchsetzen.“

‚Die zehn Dollar, die sie mir mit einem eiskalten Lächeln zugestehen wird, sind es nicht wert, dass du deswegen die nächsten Wochen die übelsten Fälle zugeteilt bekommst. Danke, ich achte das Angebot, aber lass es besser.'

Vicki schätzte die Situation richtig ein.

„Chinesisch oder Italienisch?“ Mikes schlechtes Gewissen ob ihrer finanziellen Situation ließ ihn das Angebot machen.

‚Italienisch nur, wenn du kochst. Fahr keinen Umweg, um beim Lieblingschinesen zu halten, sondern besorg einfach nur was Essbares. Ich habe Hunger.'

Ohne sich zu verabschieden, legte Vicki auf.

Mike starrte einen Moment ins Nichts, fragte sich, warum er diese unmögliche Frau immer noch liebte und legte anschließend das Handy auf den Schreibtisch.

Ein Räuspern ließ ihn hochblicken. Kate stand neben seinem Schreibtisch und hielt einen Ordner in der Hand. Wie lange sie schon da stand, wusste Mike nicht.

„Wie ich sehe, war wenigstens dein Tag erfolgreich.“

Kate lächelte, doch es war gezwungen.

In Gedanken ging Mike sein Gespräch mit Vicki durch. Er hatte nichts gesagt, was auf einen mysteriösen Hintergrund in der Mordserie schließen ließ. Also ging es nur darum, dass Vicki bei dem Fall überhaupt mit an Bord war. Das konnte Mike ignorieren.

Kate setzte den Ordner auf Mikes Schreibtisch ab.

„Nachdem ich mich durchs halbe Archiv gewühlt habe, wurde ich fündig. Er hat vor einem halben Jahr eine halben Roman mit dem Titel ‚Religion gestern, heute, morgen' geschrieben. Das ist als Mehrteiler veröffentlicht worden und ich habe sowohl seine ursprüngliche, als auch die spätere veröffentlichte Version gelesen.“

„Und?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die veröffentlichte Version ist ziemlich reißerisch aufgemacht und ein wenig feindlich gegenüber kleinen Religionsgemeinschaften geschrieben, aber da steht nichts, was ich als Rechtfertigung sehen könnte, jemanden umzubringen. Aber Fanatiker...“

„... sehen das anders“, beendete Mike ihren Satz und schüttelte den Kopf. „Den Satz habe ich schon mal gehört. Kann ich mir das zu Hause in Ruhe durchlesen?“

„Von mir aus gerne.“

Kate lehnte sich an Mikes Schreibtisch und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Was liegt jetzt an?“

„Wir machen Feierabend. Henry wurde von Vicki observiert und alles war ruhig. Aus der Pathologie kriegen wir vor morgen keine Ergebnisse und wenn ich heute noch ein einziges Mal ein Fahndungsbild mit unserer Zeichnung vergleichen muss, dann schrei ich. Ich habe mir bestimmt über tausend Bilder angesehen und bin nicht fündig geworden. Morgen knöpfen wir uns noch die russischen Fahndungslisten und einige Modelagenturen vor, aber wenn wir da nichts finden, dann sind wir damit“, Mike deutete auf das Bild der Harpyie, „in einer Sackgasse gelandet und wir müssen uns was anderes einfallen lassen.“

 

**Henrys Appartement**

 

Das Schloss war ausgetauscht, als Mike an Henrys Tür klopfte.

Kurz darauf machte ihm Vicki auf, nahm ihm die Tüte aus der Hand und ließ ihn rein.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Mike ihr.

Die Jalousien waren herunter gefahren und im Schein der Deckenbeleuchtung konnte Mike die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen sehen. Sie hatte wohl weder in der Nacht, noch während des Tages geschlafen – was ihre schlechte Laune erklärte.

Mike setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch und in einvernehmlichem Schweigen fielen sie über das Essen her.

Als die letzte Packung geleert war, lehnte Vicki sich mit einem wohligen Seufzer zurück.

„Besser jetzt?“

„Viel besser. Coreen konnte mir nur etwas zum Frühstück bringen. Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr gegessen. Jetzt noch einige Stunden Schlaf und ich bin wie neu geboren.“

Mike grinste. Das war die Vorlage, die er brauchte.

„Ein wenig fasten schadet deiner Figur überhaupt nicht. AUA!“

Vicki hatte Mike in die Seite gezwickt.

„Das hattest du verdient. Im Gegensatz zu gewissen reiferen Herren habe ich seit drei Jahren kein Gramm zugenommen.“

Abwehrend hob Mike die Hände.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich glaube dir, schließlich habe ich auch nicht zugenommen. Wann wird unsere Sleeping Beauty wach werden?“

Vicki zog ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche.

„In drei Minuten ist Sonnenuntergang. Er wird dann in etwa zehn Minuten wach sein. Was hast du geplant?“

„Außer dich abzulösen und wahrscheinlich die Nacht auf dieser Couch zu verbringen, bis du mich morgen Früh ablöst, damit ich zur Arbeit kann, gar nichts. Doch!“ Mike hielt den Ordner hoch. „Das ist wahrscheinlich das Motiv der Harpyie für den Mord an Keeper. Ich werde es nachher durchlesen. Vielleicht finde ich ja irgendetwas was darauf hinweist, unter welchem Pseudonym die Harpyie lebt, aber irgendwie bezweifele ich es. Was sind deine Pläne?“

„Duschen und schlafen. Für morgen bring ich mir einige Unterlagen zu meinem anderen Fall mit, damit ich daran weiter arbeiten kann.“

„Eine fremdgehende Ehefrau oder ein verschollener Ehemann?“

Vicki grinste.

„Nein, Coreen hat es heute geschafft, einen neuen Kunden zu gewinnen. Deswegen konnte sie auch nicht vorbeikommen. Barbossa Ltd. ist ein mittelständisches Unternehmen, das für große Firmen Elektronikbauteile entwickelt. Der bisherige Prokurist hat 200.000 vom Konto abgeräumt, hat einige Entwicklungsberichte mitgehen lassen und ist spurlos verschwunden. Wenn wir ihn finden, gibt es 20.000!“

Mike pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Wird schon nach ihm gefahndet?“

Vicki schüttelte den Kopf.

„Man will das wohl unter den Teppich kehren, damit die Kundschaft nicht verunsichert wird. Aber wenn du seinen Hintergrund checken könntest...“

Vicki stand auf, ging in die Küche und holte etwas zu trinken. Sie schenkte auch Mike ein.

„Ich würde gerne, Vicki...“ Mike sah sie gequält an.

„Crowley?“

Er nickte, doch dann hatte er eine Idee. „Kennst du noch Dick vom Raubdezernat?“

„Groß, schlaksig, mit Brille?“

„Genau. Er schuldet mir noch etwas und ich kann dich an ihn weiter vermitteln. Er ist außerhalb von Crowleys Einflussbereich und wird dir bestimmt gerne helfen.“

„Danke, Mike. Das ist genau das, was ich brauche. Besser als jede Bezahlung.“

Vicki stand auf und räumte die leeren Schachteln weg. Dabei konnte Mike sie beobachten.

Ihre Bewegungen waren konzentriert und energiegeladen. Kein Wunder, so viel Sport, wie sie machte.

Obwohl sie ihre Brille abgesetzt hatte, kannte sie sich in Henrys Wohnung so gut aus, dass sie nirgendwo anstieß.

„Ist etwas Besonderes? Habe ich gekleckert?“

Mike schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich war nur in Gedanken.“

„Waren sie anständig?“ Vicki lächelte ihn spitzbübisch an. Grinsend schüttelte Mike erneut den Kopf.

„Egal, was ich jetzt sage, du wirst es gegen mich verwenden.“

„Stimmt“, ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer. Mike zuckte zusammen und blickte Henry erschrocken an. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

„Unsere ‚Sleeping Beauty' ist schon wach.“

Henrys Blick war sehr düster. Er hatte eine sehr bedrohliche Ausstrahlung, obwohl er nur mit einer Jeans bekleidet war.

„Ich bin mit einem wahninnigen Hunger aufgewacht und habe überhaupt keine Geduld für irgendwelche Spielchen. Ich zieh mich an und gehe auf die Jagd. Egal, ob ich Begleitung habe oder nicht. Lasst mich in Ruhe, bis ich gegessen habe. Das ist für alle gesünder.“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verschwand Henry im Badezimmer.

„Ist er nach dem Aufstehen immer so unausstehlich?“ Fragend blickte Mike zu Vicki.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich bin in den seltensten Fällen da, wenn er aufwacht. Besser, du ziehst dir deine Jacke jetzt an, damit es keine Verzögerungen gibt, wenn er los will.“

„Ich soll ihn wirklich begleiten? Im Normalfall haben wir schon unsere Probleme, doch wenn er in dieser Stimmung ist...“ Mike verstummte.

„Du wolltest mich ablösen. Oder erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran? Ich brauche jetzt eine Dusche und einige Stunden Schlaf, vorher bin ich nicht in der Lage, Henry zu überwachen.“

Vicki hielt Mike seine Jacke hin. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, dann stand er auf und nahm Vicki das Kleidungsstück ab.

„Sei nett zu ihm und er ist nicht halb so unausstehlich, wie du immer glaubst.“

Mike zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wieso Vicki dem Vampir vorbehaltlos vertraute. „Das haben wir schon oft genug diskutiert, ich kann einfach nichts gegen meine Instinkte machen, die mir schon oft genug das Leben gerettet haben.“

Gleichzeitig zog er sich seine Jacke an.

 

Henry war egal, was Mike und Vicki von ihm dachten. Das einzige was er spürte, war der nagende, übermächtige Hunger. Die Versuchung, sich von einem der Beiden zu nähren, war groß. Vicki würde es erlauben, aber er hatte schon am Vortag so viel Blut von ihr genommen, dass es nicht in Frage kam.

Und von Mike konnte er kein Blut nehmen. Henry wusste von der Narbe und dem Trauma, das er dem Cop zugefügt hatte, zudem hatte er Mikes Angst riechen können, als er in der letzten Nacht von Vicki getrunken hatte.

So beeilte er sich mit der Dusche und nahm die Kleidung vom Vortag. Er rannte fast schon durchs Wohnzimmer, um seine Wohnung zu verlassen und jagen zu gehen.

Überrascht stellte Henry fest, dass Mike ihm folgte, zog es aber vor, nichts zu sagen.

Im Aufzug blickte er starr auf die Tür, obwohl er Mikes Herzschlag laut und deutlich hören konnte und das Blut unter seiner Haut zu leuchten schien.

Henry wusste, dass es nur der Hunger war, der Mike so verführerisch erscheinen ließ.

Es war keine gute Idee, von dem Cop zu trinken – seine Rache würde fürchterlich sein.

Henry brauchte nur an die Iluminación del sol zu denken und sein Verlangen, von Mike zu trinken, schwand.

Endlich öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür und Henry lief zu seinem BMW.

„Hey! Geht das auch ein wenig langsamer? Ich möchte wenigstens eine Chance haben, dir zu folgen.“ Mike hörte sich sehr genervt an.

Henry wurde bewusst, dass er sich wirklich schneller bewegt hatte, als es einem Menschen möglich war. Er sagte aber nichts, sondern stieg ein und startete den Motor.

Als Mike eingestiegen war, rangierte Henry zügig aus dem Parkdeck und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen los.

Dass Mike sich hektisch anschnallte, entlockte Henry ein Lächeln.

Es war eigentlich nicht seine Art, die Straßenverkehrsordnung zu missachten, aber der Hunger machte ihn ungeduldig.

So nutzte er all seine Vampirsinne, um so schnell wie möglich zum nächstgelegenen Club zu fahren. Als er Mikes Angst roch, entspannte Henry sich ein wenig. Menschenblut schmeckte ihm nicht, wenn es mit den falschen Hormonen gewürzt wurde.

Keine zehn Minuten später parkte Henry seinen Wagen in einer kleinen Seitenstraße. Der Club war nur wenige Schritte entfernt. Er stellt den Motor ab und blickte Mike zum ersten Mal bewusst an.

Der saß vollkommen verkrampft in seinem Sitz, hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Finger in das Polster gekrallt.

„Du kannst die Augen wieder aufmachen, wir sind da. Brauchst du einen Notarzt oder kannst du mich begleiten?“

Mike schlug die Augen auf. Henry konnte keine Angst in ihnen lesen, nur unendliche Erleichterung.

„Das war ein Höllenritt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir heil ankommen würden. Als du dem Laster die Vorfahrt genommen hast, da dachte ich, dass alles vorbei wäre. Das waren keine zehn Zentimeter.“

„Fünf“, berichtigte Henry ihn. „Du solltest nie vergessen, dass ich ganz andere Reaktionszeiten habe. Du warst keine Sekunde in Gefahr.“

„Daran habe ich auch nie gezweifelt, ich wusste nur nicht, ob der Wagen auch so schnell reagiert.“

„Ich fahre ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, was ich ihm zumuten kann. Komm.“

Ohne auf einen Kommentar zu warten, stieg Henry aus und ging zum Haupteingang des Clubs. Er war nicht seine erste Wahl, zu laut und zu dreckig, aber hier würde er nicht nur eine warme Mahlzeit bekommen. Diesen Hunger wollte er nicht in seinem normalen Jagdgebiet ausleben.

Als der Türsteher ängstlich zurück wich, wurde Henry bewusst, dass seine Maske verrutscht war und der Mann den Jäger in ihm gesehen hatte.

Henry atmete einmal konzentriert ein und aus, dann lächelte er den Mann an und betrat den Club, ohne Eintritt zahlen zu müssen.

„Hey, Mann! Das sind zehn Dollar Eintritt, du kannst nicht einfach so rein marschieren.“

Henry wirbelte herum und sah, dass Mike angehalten worden war.

„Er gehört zu mir!“ Henry zeigt seine Zähne und seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Is ja gut, Mann!“ Abwehrend hob der Türsteher seine Hände. Dann winkte er Mike durch.

 

Ohne sich weiter um seinen Aufpasser zu kümmern, betrat Henry den Club und sondierte die Lage.

Es war noch früh und es war noch nicht voll genug, dass er sich unbeobachtet unter die Menschenmenge mischen konnte. Er würde vorsichtig sein müssen, aber dafür rochen gleich mehrere Besucher verführerisch.

Henry näherte sich dem ersten potentiellen Opfer, einer jungen Frau, die an der Wand stand und auf die Tanzfläche starrte.

„Hallo!“ Henry lächelte sie an. Die Frau blickte zurück, geriet in den Bann seiner Augen und wurde zur willenlosen Puppe.

Eigentlich bevorzugte Henry kooperative, unbeeinflusste Menschen, doch der Hunger musste schnell gestillt werden. Er nahm ihre Hand, strich mit seinen Fingern zärtlich über ihren Puls und fühlte ihn stark und zuverlässig. Dann führte er ihre Hand zu seinem Mund, küsste ihre Fingerspitzen und inhalierte ihren Duft. Nichts wies auf eine Krankheit oder Drogengenuss hin. Dann erst versenkte er seine Zähne in ihr Handgelenk.

Das Blut war köstlich: frisch, rein und süß.

Henry schaffte es, von ihr abzulassen, bevor er mehr Blut nahm, als sie geben konnte, ohne Schaden zu nehmen. Seine Zunge fuhr spielerisch über die Wunde. Er schmeckte den letzten Tropfen, dann setzte die Heilung ein.

Er blickte hoch und sah sie an. Sie hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen waren geschlossen und sie atmete heftig.

„Wir haben uns nur ein wenig unterhalten, mehr ist zu deiner Enttäuschung nicht passiert.“ Henry beute sich vor und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie blinzelte ihn an. Dann setzte die falsche Erinnerung an, und sie sah ihn sehnsuchtsvoll an. Doch Henry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und ging weiter.

Satt war er noch lange nicht, aber er konnte wieder klarer denken.

Er blickte sich um und machte seinen nächsten Snack aus.

Ein Mann mittleren Alters mit einer sportlichen Figur stand an der Bar und starrte trübsinnig in sein Bierglas.

Henry ging näher und lehnte sich von hinten an ihm. Dieser zuckte zusammen.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun.“ Henry setzte seine Stimme ein, um ihn gefügig zu machen. Gleichzeitig glitt eine Hand unter das Hemd und berührte den warmen Körper. Er streichelte die Haut, er öffnete den Knopf der Jeanshose und stimulierte ihn, bis der Atem schneller, unkontrollierter wurde.

Erst jetzt beugte Henry sich vor, inhalierte den Duft des Mannes und biss ihn in den Nacken. Er schmeckte die Erregung des anderen, fühlte, wie es auch ihn erregte, gab diesem Drang aber nicht nach. Doch er merkte, wie sein Partner von einer heftigen Welle erfasst wurde.

Als er seine Zähne zurück zog, wusste Henry, dass der Mann sich nur an den Orgasmus und an nichts anderes erinnern würde.

Eigentlich hätte Henry nach der zweiten Mahlzeit gesättigt sein müssen. Doch so war es nicht. Sein Körper verlangte nach mehr Blut und nach Befriedigung.

Erneut beobachtete er die Menschen. Er sah Mike in unmittelbarer Nähe stehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verschlossen, doch sein Geruch verriet Henry, dass er alles mit angesehen hatte.

Henry ignorierte seinen Duft und suchte weiter. Auf der Tanzfläche wurde er fündig.

 

Fasziniert beobachtete Mike Henrys Jagd. Wie er die Menschen innerhalb weniger Augenblicke gefügig machte und dann von ihnen trank.

Fast schon ungläubig registrierte er das Verhalten der Opfer. Genau wie Vicki schienen sie keinen Schmerz zu empfinden. Im Gegenteil, sie schienen eine sexuelle Befriedigung aus diesem Akt zu ziehen.

Als Henry sich dem dritten Opfer zuwandte, war Mike ein wenig überrascht, dass er die Frau nicht direkt auf der Tanzfläche vernaschte, sondern sich Zeit ließ, mit ihr zu tanzen und sie zärtlich zu berühren. Als die junge Frau auf den Hinterausgang deutete und Henry mehr oder weniger abschleppte, folgte Mike ihnen seufzend.

Die Show, die er zu sehen bekommen würde, würde ihn mit einer zu engen Hose zurück lassen und daran erinnern, dass er schon zu lange Single war.

Aber wollte er Henry überwachen, so musste er ihm folgen.

 

Der Hinterhof war klein, dreckig und dunkel. Er wurde nur von einer kleinen Lampe über der Tür beleuchtet. Der Hof wurde von drei Seiten durch Häuser begrenzt, zur Straße hatte man eine drei Meter hohe Mauer gebaut, auf der Stacheldraht angebracht war, um Einbrüche zu verhindern.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Mikes Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, danach konnte er Henry sehen. Er stand in einer Ecke neben den Mülleimern in inniger Umarmung mit seinem Opfer. So wie die Frau stöhnte, hatte der Vampir nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, um zur Sache zu kommen.

Mike ging auf die andere Seite des Hofes, hoffte, dass der Abstand die Geräusche dämpfen würde. Das war aber nicht der Fall, oder die Frau war lauter geworden, doch Mike wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was Henry mit ihr anstellte, um solche Lautstärken zu verursachen.

Ihre Geräusche erinnerten Mike an einen sehr schlechten Porno, es erregte ihn nicht, schlimmer, es nervte.

Um nicht zuviel von der Aktion bei den Mülleimern mitzubekommen, sah Mike sich aufmerksam um, aber außer Dreck konnte er nichts Verdächtiges finden. Schließlich sah er in den Himmel, beobachtete die Wolken, die übers Firmament zogen und hoffte, dass Henry sich ein wenig beeilen würde.

Als ein großer dunkler Schatten über ihn hinweg zog und im Hof zur Landung ansetzte, duckte Mike sich und zog seine Waffe.

Bevor er Henry warnen konnte, ließ der Vampir von seinem Opfer ab und wirbelte herum.

„Du schon wieder!“ Er zeigte der Harpyie seine blutigen Fänge. „Verschwinde, oder du stirbst.“

„Wie willst du das anstellen? Man kann mich nicht töten.“ Ihre Stimme war tief und melodisch. „Dafür habe ich etwas, was dich vernichten wird.“ Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und präsentierte Henry einen Gegenstand, den Mike nicht sehen konnte, weil sie genau davor stand.

Er bewegte sich einige Schritte seitwärts, um einen besseren Winkel zu bekommen, wo er im Falle einer Schießerei weder Henry noch die Frau gefährden würde.

Als er sah, dass die Harpyie ein silbernes Kreuz in der Hand hielt, fragte er sich, wo sie recherchiert hatte.

Henry schnaubte verächtlich. „Mit einem Kreuz machst du mir keine Angst. Du hast dich falsch informiert und jetzt verschwinde!“

Mike bemerkte, dass Henry seine Befehlsstimme anwendete. Die Harpyie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Haare bildeten einen dunklen, bedrohlichen Schleier. „Du kannst mich nicht beeinflussen, Vampir.“

Sie lachte und ihr Verhalten irritierte Mike, schien aber Henry nicht zu stören, denn er griff die Harpyie in genau diesem Moment an.

Obwohl er sich schneller bewegte, als Mikes Augen ihn erfassen konnte, war die Harpyie noch schneller – das vermutete Mike zumindest.

Sie stand nach einigen verschwommenen Bewegungen - die wohl ein Kampf mit Henry sein sollten - auf den Müllcontainer, während Henry sie vom Boden aus böse anfunkelte.

„Ist der kleine Vampir zu langsam gewesen?“, verspottete sie ihn. „Wie fühlt man sich in einer Welt, wo ein Mann unter 1,80 Meter kein richtiger Mann ist?“

„Du kannst mich nicht provozieren, Harpyie.“

Sie lachte amüsiert auf.

„Egal was du behauptest, ich weiß, dass du tagsüber schwach bist. Und du wirst nicht immer beschützt sein. Dann werde ich Zeus Befehl ausführen und deinen Frevel bestrafen.“

Als die Harpyie sich zu verwandeln begann, sprang Henry auf.

Mike konnte die Bewegung nicht sehen, weil sie zu schnell war, hörte aber den Zusammenprall und sah den Staub, der vom Boden aufwirbelte. Somit hatte Henry sie vom Müllcontainer gestoßen.

Die Bewegungen wurden langsamer und Mike sah Henry, der einem großen Vogel die Flügel zusammenpresste. Als der Vogel versuchte Henry ins Auge zu hacken – der Schnabel war groß und spitz – wich er zurück. Diesen Moment nutzte die Harpyie, um mit den Krallen den Stoff seiner Hose zu zerfetzen. Henry ließ die Flügel los und ging auf Abstand, um weitere Berührungen zu vermeiden. Die Harpyie nutzte die Freiheit, hob vom Boden ab und floh.

Nur einige Federn und eine Handtasche zeugten von ihrer Anwesenheit.

„Henry, alles okay?“

Besorgt sah Mike den Vampir an. Hoffentlich hatten die Berührungen ihn nicht weitere Kräfte gekostet.

„Es ist nur die Hose. Eine Kralle hat mein Bein aufgekratzt und ich habe gemerkt, wie sie mir selbst durch diese kleine Berührung Energie entziehen konnte, deswegen habe ich losgelassen. Sie hat mich aber nicht schwächen können.“

„Was zur Hölle ist hier passiert? Bin ich in einem schlechten Horrorfilm gelandet?“

Henrys Opfer stand immer noch zwischen dem Müllcontainer und der Wand und sah Mike mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an.

„Es ist nichts passiert. Du hattest nur gerade den schlechtesten Sex deines Lebens und willst nur noch alles vergessen. Du hast im Schein der Lampe nur einige seltsame Schatten gesehen.“

Der Ausdruck in den Augen veränderte sich und sie blickte Henry verächtlich an.

„Das war nicht nur mies, das war grauenhaft. Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du nicht die geringste Ahnung hast, wie man eine Frau antörnt? Verdammt, ich bin schon wieder auf ein hübsches Gesicht reingefallen.“ Sie zupfte ihre Kleidung zurecht. „Das war der schlimmste Sex meines Lebens. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen.“

Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf verließ sie den Hinterhof und betrat den Club.

Mike hob fragend eine Augenbraue, Henry lächelte amüsiert.

„Selbst dir müsste aufgefallen sein, dass sie das Gestöhne aus einem Pornofilm gelernt hat. Daher hat sie wohl auch alles über die Befriedigung von Männern gelernt – eben gar nichts. Außerdem schmeckte sie nicht.“

Grinsend schüttelte Mike den Kopf.

„Ich habe versucht, euch ein wenig Privatsphäre zu lassen, aber sie hat mir meine mit ihrem Lärm genommen.“

Henry räusperte sich, dann deutete er auf den Boden. „Willst du nicht dein Polizeiding durchziehen und die Spuren sichern?“

„Das hatte ich vor. Ich bin sehr gespannt, was Dr. Mohadevan zu den Federn sagt. Wie zum Teufel hat sie es geschafft, eine Handtasche bei der Verwandlung mitzunehmen?“ Aus der Jackentasche nahm Mike eine Plastiktüte und sammelte sie ein, ohne einen Abdruck zu hinterlassen.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass man kleinere Gegenstände bei solchen Verwandlungen mit sich nehmen kann, indem man mit ihnen verschmilzt.“

Henry hockte sich hin und betrachtete die Handtasche. Mike war froh, dass er von Vicki gelernt hatte, Beweismittel nicht zu berühren.

„Du meinst, dass sie die Tasche unter die Achsel geklemmt hat und es funktioniert?“ Mike nahm ein frisches Taschentuch und hob die Handtasche hoch. Im Gegensatz zu Vickis Monstertasche, in der sie alles Mögliche aufbewahrte, war diese Tasche klein und leicht.

„Gut möglich. Ich habe mir mein Wissen über Magie nur angelesen und es noch nie angewendet. Es ist eine unheilbringende Kunst.“

Henrys Einstellung war seltsam, schließlich war er selbst ein übernatürliches Wesen. Warum sollte Magie da schlimmer sein? Mike hatte genug gehört, er wollte nicht mehr wissen. Er wollte keine Details über diesen übersinnlichen Kram hören. Schlimm genug, dass er schon so tief hineingezogen worden war. Er wechselte das Thema.

„Bist du eigentlich satt, oder müssen wir zu einem anderen Club?“

„Ich habe genug für heute, danke der Nachfrage. Deine Fürsorge rührt mich.“ Da war wieder der sarkastische Unterton, den Mike so sehr hasste. Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus.

„Du bist momentan unsere einzige Spur, ich kann es mir nicht leisten, auch die zu verlieren, wenn du entkräftet zusammenbrichst.“

Henry grinste nur lausbubenhaft, wechselte dann das Thema. „Soll ich dich zum Präsidium fahren?“ Er deutete auf die Beweismittel, die Mike eingesammelt hatte.

„Nein, ich möchte erst in Ruhe den Inhalt durchschauen. Vor morgen früh ist Dr. Mohadevan nicht erreichbar.“

Henry nickte und ging. Mike stand auf und folgte ihm.

 

Im Auto schnallte Mike sich an und blickte misstrauisch zu Henry. Der lächelte unschuldig.

„Du kannst beruhigt sein, ich werde mich an alle Verkehrsregeln halten. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen.“

„Das höre ich gerne. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich bei den Kollegen deinen Fahrstil entschuldigen sollte.“

„Gar nicht, das wäre mein Problem.“

„Genau wie auf dem Hinweg? Da warst du unheimlich ansprechbar.“

„Wenn sie mich da kontrolliert hätten, dann hätte ich sie vernascht und ihnen anschließend die Erinnerung genommen. Wir hätten dann noch nicht mal in den Club gemusst und ich hätte arbeiten können. Schließlich hat mir mein Verleger einen Abgabetermin gesetzt.“

„Oh.“ Mehr sagte Mike nicht.

Schweigend startete Henry den BMW.

Während der Vampir sich auf den Verkehr konzentrierte, konnte Mike seine Gedanken sortieren. Er dachte nicht über Henry nach, denn das hatte er schon lange aufgegeben, weil es nichts brachte.

Irgendetwas war seltsam gewesen, als die Harpyie Henry mit dem Kreuz bedroht hatte. Aber so sehr Mike auch grübelte, ihm fiel nicht ein, was es war.

Er schreckte auf, als Henry auf seinen Parkplatz in der Tiefgarage einbog. Der Vampir stellte den Motor ab und sah Mike an.

„Was ist los? Kein böser Kommentar über meine Eßgewohnheiten während der Fahrt, keine Sticheleien, was ist passiert? Sag bloß es hat dich überrascht, dass ich nicht gemordet habe, um an mein Essen zu kommen. Hältst du mich immer noch für einen Killer?“

Mike wusste nicht, was er von diesem Angriff nach einem recht friedlich verlaufenen Abend halten sollte. Er hatte aber nicht vor, sich das bieten zu lassen und ging auf Henrys Ton ein.

„Nur weil ich dich nicht als akute Bedrohung sehe, solltest du nicht übermütig werden und mich provozieren, Fitzroy. Erwarte nicht, dass ich dich anbettle, mich zu beißen, nur weil du eben eine gute Show geboten hast.“

Mike stieg aus, ohne auf eine Antwort von Henry zu warten. Das Knallen der Autotür machte klar, dass er davon nichts mehr hören wollte.

Ohne darauf zu achten, ob Henry folgte, ging Mike zum Fahrstuhl. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil es Henry immer wieder gelang, ihn zu provozieren.

Warum nur musste der Vampir so nervig sein? Die Versuchung, sich einen Pflock zu suchen, war groß.

Mike schloss seine Augen und atmete langsam ein und aus. Dachte daran, was Vicki ihm antun würde, sollte er Henry umbringen. Danach hatte er sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle.

Als die Fahrstuhltür sich öffnete, trat Mike ein.

Er drückte auf den Knopf fürs Erdgeschoss. Nicht, dass er Henry im Stich lassen wollte und nach Hause fahren würde. Aber ein Spaziergang würde seinen Kopf klären und er würde anschließend dem Vampir gegenüber treten können, ohne sich sofort einen Pflock zu wünschen.

Kurz bevor die Tür sich schloss, betrat Henry den Fahrstuhl.

Er blickte starr auf die Anzeigentafel. Erst als die Tür im Erdgeschoss aufging, sprach er mit ungewöhnlich sanfter Stimme.

„Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen. Aber meine Gedanken gehen seltsame Bahnen. Es liegt wohl daran, dass ich in der nächsten Zeit nach Sonnenaufgang jemand brauche, der über mich wacht, schließlich bin ich dann hilflos. Ich frage mich, wie weit ich dir trauen kann.“

Aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit konnte Mike Henrys Probleme verstehen und auf einmal machte der Ausbruch im Auto Sinn.

Mike sah Henry an und merkte, dass dieser auf eine Antwort wartete. Er massierte sich die Nasenwurzel, dann antwortete er.

„Auch wenn es mir nicht passt, dass du Vicki in diese mystische Szene reingezogen hast, habe ich meine Lektion gelernt und ich habe nicht vor, dich zu vernichten. Schließlich brauche ich dich, um an die Harpyie zu kommen, die in den letzten Tagen mehrere Menschen getötet hat.“ Mike zögerte, dann sprach er mit einem Lächeln weiter. „Im Moment bist du sowohl mein Schutzbefohlener, als auch mein Partner und ich wäre ein schlechter Bulle, wenn ich dein Leben nicht schützen würde.“

Als die Tür schließen wollte, berührte Mike den Sensor, damit sie offen blieb. Sie waren noch nicht fertig und die Eingangshalle, wo der Portier außer Hörweite saß, war dafür der ideale neutrale Boden.

Henry legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete Mike, dann grinste er. „Ich glaube, dass ich dir auf dieser Basis trauen kann. Bleibst du? Ich möchte wissen, was in der Handtasche ist.“

War das schon das Ende der Auseinandersetzung? Mike blickte Henry, der ihn liebenswürdig anlächelte, argwöhnisch an.

Scheinbar war das wirklich ein Waffenstillstandsangebot. Mike ging darauf ein.

„Die ist noch in deinem Auto.“

In seinem Ärger hatte er vergessen, sie mitzunehmen.

„Nicht mehr.“

Als Henry die Handtasche hochhielt, wunderte Mike sich, dass er sie nicht vorher gesehen hatte, schließlich waren die Tragriemen mit einem weißen Tuch umwickelt.

Mike starrte Henry einen Moment an, dann nickte er zustimmend.

„Gut, dann hole ich noch meine Tasche aus dem Auto.“

Er verließ den Fahrstuhl und spürte Henrys Blick auf sich ruhen, bis er das Gebäude verließ.

 

Als er wenige Minuten später mit seiner Sporttasche zurückkam, wartete Henry in der Eingangshalle auf ihn.

Schweigend fuhren sie nach oben.

Henry setzte die Handtasche auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab, zog seinen Mantel aus und holte Mike eine Cola aus der Küche.

Mike stellte seine Tasche neben den Tisch und setzte sich auf die Couch. Bevor er einen Schluck trank, sah er Henry fragend an.

„Hast du in deinem Medizinschrank Einweghandschuhe?“

Der Vampir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vicki hat ihn gekauft. Bevor ich sie kennenlernte, brauchte ich so was nicht.“

Mike wollte etwas über Vampire, Blutsaugen und Hygiene sagen, doch er schluckte den Kommentar hinunter. Sie wollten miteinander arbeiten, nicht gegeneinander.

Henry schien mit einem Kommentar zu rechnen und blickte Mike fragend an. Doch als keine Antwort kam, ging er ins Badezimmer und kam kurz darauf mit dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zurück.

Lächelnd reichte er Mike einen Satz Handschuhe.

„Danke.“

Ohne auf Henrys irritierten Ausdruck zu reagieren zog Mike die Handschuhe an und öffnete die Handtasche.

Er fand nur sehr wenige Teile: Lippenstift, eine Kondompackung, etwas Kleingeld, Taschentücher und ein Handy. Keine Ausweispapiere, kein Schlüssel, keine Fahrzeugpapiere. Nichts was direkt auf ihre Identität schließen ließ.

„Das ist nicht sehr ergiebig“, kommentierte Henry ihre Ausbeute, als Mike den Boden der Tasche abtastete. Doch die Tasche war leer und er konnte kein Geheimfach finden.

„Abwarten.“ Mike nahm es gelassen, er hatte schon mit weniger einen Täter ausfindig gemacht. „Ich lasse morgen das Handy überprüfen und wir bekommen mindestens eine, wenn nicht sogar ein dutzend Nummern. Mit ein wenig Glück hat sie sogar ein gut gefülltes Telefonbuch und wir bekommen ganz schnell einige Namen. Danach dauert es nicht mehr lange, bis wir auch den Namen der Harpyie herausfinden.“

Mike nahm den Akku heraus und sah sich die SIM-Karte an. „Das ist eine Prepaid-Karte. Wenn sie klug gewesen ist, dann hat sie die Karte gebraucht gekauft und ihre Spur verwischt.

Gewissenhaft setzte Mike das Handy zusammen und packte es mit den anderen Gegenständen zurück in die Handtasche. Dann zog er die Handschuhe aus, nahm die Cola, lehnte sich zurück und trank einen großen Schluck.

Der Zucker sollte sein Gehirn anregen, doch damit hatte er keinen Erfolg.

Vielleicht konnte Henry helfen, rauszufinden, was er nicht greifen konnte.

„Ist dir heute an der Harpyie etwas Besonderes aufgefallen? Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, kann aber nicht festmachen, was es war.“

Henry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wirkte unsicher und als ich sie angriff, geriet sie fast in Panik, was untypisch für ein so altes Wesen ist, aber sonst... nein, da war nichts.“

Mike wollte sich mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden geben. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass dort etwas Seltsames gewesen war.

„Wieso hast du sie angegriffen? Jede Berührung von ihr hätte dich geschwächt. Hast du keine Angst gehabt?“

„Nicht wirklich.“ Henry sah Mike nachdenklich an. „Rückblickend war meine Aktion riskant. Viel zu gefährlich, irgendetwas muss mich überzeugt haben, dass von ihr keine wirkliche Gefahr ausging.“

Henry stand auf, ging zum Fenster und blickte hinaus.

Mike blieb sitzen. Jetzt, wo der Adrenalinschub nachließ, spürte er die Müdigkeit. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, um sich einen Moment auszuruhen.

 

„Sie trug Handschuhe!“

Henrys Ausruf schreckte Mike aus einem unruhigen Schlaf hoch. Statt auf der Couch zu sitzen, lag er auf ihr und Henry hatte eine Decke über ihn gebreitet.

Mike rieb sich die Augen und sah Henry an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, wo er mit einer wahnwitzigen Geschwindigkeit zeichnete.

Dann stand er vor Mike und reichte ihm eine Skizze.

Er hatte die Harpyie gezeichnet.

Mike blinzelte, dann sah er sich die Zeichnung genauer an.

Henry hatte den Augenblick eingefangen, als die Harpyie ihn mit dem Kreuz bedrohte. Dabei trug sie dunkle Handschuhe, auf die der Vampir deutete.

„Deswegen hatte ich keine Angst vor Ihrer Berührung.“

„Warum trug sie die Handschuhe? Musste sie ihre Verletzung verbergen?“

„Das glaube ich nicht, nachdem sie sich verwandelt hatte, war der Flügel unversehrt. Es muss etwas anderes sein.“

Henrys Argument erschien logisch und Mike nickte.

„Was...“ Er zögerte, konnte das wirklich die Lösung sein? Es wäre so einfach, fast schon zu einfach.

„Meistens sind die unwahrscheinlichsten Ideen die richtigen. Was spukt in deinem Kopf herum?“

„Als Polizist habe ich gegenteilige Erfahrungen gemacht“, konterte Mike. Er grinste, dann sprach er seinen Verdacht aus. „Was, wenn sie auf Silber allergisch reagiert und sie deswegen die Handschuhe trug. Wenn der Pfeil, mit dem damals die andere Harpyie getötet wurde auch aus Silber war?“

„Dann haben wir eine ganz einfache Methode, sie zu besiegen. Wir lassen morgen Coreen diese Theorie überprüfen und sehen nach Einbruch der Dämmerung weiter. Mit etwas Glück findest du auch noch ihren Namen heraus und dann können wir gegen sie vorgehen.“

Mike barg den Kopf in seine Hände.

„Solange wir nur versuchen, dich zu schützen, habe ich keine Probleme, aber so wie du das ausdrückst, habe ich den Eindruck, Jäger, Ankläger, Richter und Henker in einem zu sein. Verdammt, Henry! Ich bin Polizist und kann nur ersteres.“

„Schau mich an.“

Mike blickte hoch und sah Henry in die Augen. Er hatte nichts Vampirisches an sich. Und doch strahlte er Macht aus.

„Ich bin der Sohn von Heinrich VIII und habe schon Urteile gefällt, bevor ich ein Vampir wurde. Du findest sie und um den Rest kümmere ich mich.“ Sein Tonfall war endgültig.

Ein Schaudern durchfuhr Mike. Er war sicher, dass Henry hart und gerecht urteilen würde, doch er würde es nicht nach kanadischem Recht tun.

Dann dachte er daran, dass die Harpyie für zwei Tote in Toronto verantwortlich war. Mike wollte nicht wissen, wie viele Menschen sie im Namen ihres Gottes in den letzten Jahrtausenden getötet hatte.

„Damit werde ich leben können.“

Henry neigte fast unmerklich seinen Kopf.

„Kannst du morgen früh bei Coreen nachfragen, ob sie für dich silberne Kugeln besorgen kann?“

„Ich habe noch ein Magazin in meinem Wohnzimmerschrank. Ich fahre vor der Arbeit bei mir vorbei und hole es.“ Mike fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. „Wenn ich morgen halbwegs fit sein will, sollte ich jetzt noch einige Stunden schlafen.“

„Und ich muss noch arbeiten. Wenn dich das Licht der Schreibtischlampe nicht stört, dann kannst du auf der Couch bleiben. Ansonsten kann ich dir auch noch mein Bett anbieten.“

Henrys Lächeln konnte Mike nur als teuflisch bezeichnen. Und der Gedanke, dass Henry kurz vor der Morgendämmerung auch ins Bett kommen würde, ließ nur eine Antwort zu: „Ich nehme die Couch, danke. Wenn du in ein warmes Bett kriechen möchtest, dann solltest du dir eine Heizdecke besorgen, ich werde es dir nicht anwärmen.“

Henry grinste und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Argwöhnisch sah Mike ihm hinterher und als Henry einen Augenblick später mit einem Kissen in der Hand zurückkam, atmete er unwillkürlich auf.

„Damit man mir nicht nachsagt, ein schlechter Gastgeber zu sein. Gute Nacht, Mike.“

„Nacht, Henry.“

Mike nahm das Kissen, legte es auf die Couch. Anschließend verschwand er ins Badezimmer, um sich umzuziehen.

 

Als er wenige Minuten später zurückkam, saß Henry an seinem Schreibtisch und zeichnete. Kaum hatte Mikes Kopf das Kissen berührt, da war er schon eingeschlafen.

 

 

Als Mikes Wecker im Handy am nächsten Morgen klingelte, waren die Rollos unten, doch in der Küche war Licht und es duftete verheißungsvoll nach Kaffee.

„Guten Morgen, Mike.“ Vicki kam aus der Küche und sah ausgeschlafen aus. Zu ausgeschlafen für Mikes Geschmack, der noch gegen seine Müdigkeit kämpfte.

„Morgen, Vicki“, kam es von ihm nicht wirklich freundlich zurück. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fügte er noch hinzu, um nicht zu brummig zu wirken.

„Ja“, sie lächelte. „Bevor Henry zu Bett gegangen ist, hat er mir noch von eurem Erfolg erzählt. Wie gehst du vor, wenn du anhand des Handys die Identität der Harpyie herausgefunden hast?“

„Nach Vorschrift. Die kennst du genau so gut wie ich, nein, besser, weil du damals für deine Extratouren immer Schlupflöcher gefunden hast.“

Mike setzte sich auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er musste dringend duschen und ein Kaffee wäre auch nicht schlecht. Danach wäre er eventuell aufnahmefähig.

„Bekomme ich eine ausführliche Antwort, wenn ich dir den Kaffee ans Bett bringe?“

Vicki war nicht verärgert, sondern eindeutig amüsiert.

Wie konnte jemand um diese Uhrzeit schon so gut gelaunt sein? Selbst für Vicki, besonders für Vicki war diese gute Laune ungewöhnlich.

Mike sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Was willst du? Nicht, dass ich dein Angebot ablehnen würde, aber du bist in der letzten Zeit nur so nett zu mir, wenn da irgendein Haken ist.“

„Wir arbeiten zusammen, sind sozusagen ein Team und du hast die Doppelbelastung, weil du auch noch deine normale Schicht arbeiten musst.“ Vicki zuckte mit den Achseln. „Manchmal will ich auch nett zu dir sein. Du bist ein guter Freund.“

Nur ein guter Freund. Es tat weh. Doch Mike schaffte es, sich zu einem Grinsen zu zwingen.

„Das hör ich gerne, aber kannst du mich bitte damit verschonen, bis ich halbwegs wach bin?“

„Sicher doch. Willst du deinen Kaffee mit Milch?“ Vicki drehte sich um und ging zurück in die Küche.

„Ich habe meine Trinkgewohnheiten in den letzten Monaten nicht geändert. Milch, aber bitte nicht zu viel!“, rief Mike hinter ihr her. Dann suchte er seine Sachen zusammen und ging ins Bad.

Erstaunt musterte er Henrys Sammlung an Flaschen, Tuben und Tiegeln. Er hatte mehr als jeder normale Mann. Selbst Vicki hatte nur halb so viele Behälter in ihrem Bad stehen.

Mike schüttelte angesichts dieser zur Schau gestellten Eitelkeit den Kopf und fragte sich, wie viel Zeit Henry im Bad verbrachte, um all diese Schönheitsmittelchen anzuwenden. Es war ein Wunder, dass er es im Sommer mit den kurzen Nächten überhaupt schaffte, seine Wohnung zu verlassen.

 

Eine halbe Stunde später fühlte Mike sich viel besser. Er hatte sich die Zeit genommen, nicht nur seine Haare zu waschen, sondern sie auch noch zu föhnen – einfach, um Vicki länger aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Er war noch nicht wach genug, um sich ihren Fragen zu stellen.

Den Kaffee würde er noch trinken können, dann musste er aber auch schon los, um nicht zu spät zur Schicht zu kommen.

Vickis Gesichtsausdruck, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam, sagte alles. Sie kannte ihn lange genug, um seine Vermeidungstaktiken zu durchschauen.

Trotzdem reichte sie ihm eine Tasse Kaffee.

Nur das Lächeln wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen.

„Danke.“ Mike setzte sich auf die Couch und inhalierte den Duft, bevor er trank. Das tat gut.

Vicki hatte die Wartezeit nicht untätig rumgesessen. Sie hatte den Ordner mit Keepers Veröffentlichung vor sich liegen und ihn auch schon größtenteils durchgearbeitet. Dazu hatte Mike noch gar keine Zeit gehabt.

„Und? Wie ist es?“

„Gut recherchiert, aber zu reißerisch geschrieben.“ Auf Mikes fragenden Blick zuckte Vicki mit den Achseln. „Er mokiert und amüsiert sich gleichermaßen über die alten Opferkulte. Aber auch die jungen Religionen, wie das Christentum und der Islam werden nicht von spöttischen Seitenhieben verschont. Ich finde es unterhaltsam, aber gläubige Menschen, wie unsere Harpyie, sind zu recht verärgert. Aber es ist noch lange kein Grund, den Autor zu ermorden.“

Mike blickte auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass er los musste. Er leerte die Tasse, stand auf und griff nach seinem Jackett und der Handtasche, die er in einer Plastiktüte untergebracht hatte.

„Wenn ich Dr. Mohadevan noch vor Schichtbeginn die Federn geben will, dann muss ich jetzt los.“

„Sie wird angesichts dieser exotischen Beweislage vollkommen begeistert sein.“

„Das befürchte ich auch“, stimmte Mike ihr zu. „Bis heute Abend.“

Er wollte zur Tür hinaus, als Vicki ihn rief.

„Mike?“

Er blickte sie an und fühlte, dass er am liebsten zu ihr gehen und sie zum Abschied küssen wollte. Er zwang sich, es nicht zu tun.

„Ja?“

„Kannst du es mit deinen Vorschriften vereinbaren, mich zu informieren, wenn es zu einem Zugriff gekommen ist?“

„Es wird keinen Zugriff geben, weil es bisher noch keinen Beweis gibt, dass die seltsame Todesursache Mord und keine heimtückische Krankheit ist. Wir werden höchstens ein informatives Gespräch mit ihr führen. Sei dir sicher, dass ich dir anschließend alle Details erzählen werde.“

Vicki nickte.

„Wenn es der Fall sein sollte, dann pass auf dich auf. Ich will nicht, dass sie dich berührt und deine Lebensenergie aussaugt.“

„Wer will das schon? Ich werde vorsichtig sein.“

Leise schloss Mike die Tür hinter sich.

 

**Mordkommission**

 

Im Berufsverkehr brauchte Mike auf der für ihn ungewohnten Strecke zum Präsidium länger als gedacht.

So konnte er vorher Dr. Mohadevan keine Beweismittel mehr geben, sondern ging direkt zu seinem Arbeitsplatz. Dort fand er einen Becher Kaffee und ein Donut. Von Kate war aber nichts zu sehen.

Mike platzierte die Tüte mit der Handtasche gut sichtbar auf dem Tisch, zog seinen Mantel aus, setzte sich hin und frühstückte.

Währenddessen las er seine Mails.

Aber mehr als Spam und einige Informationen über das interne Tischtennis Turnier hatte er nicht bekommen.

Als er sich mit einem Tuch die Krümel vom Finger wischte, kam Kate ins Büro.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles.

„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte Mike sie. „Was wollte Crowley?“

„Ergebnisse. Was sonst? Und dann hat sie mir das vorgelegt“, Kate warf Mike ein Exemplar des Toronto Star auf den Schreibtisch. Auf der Titelseite war ein Bericht über den Torwart der Maple Leafs – nichts, das Mike beunruhigen würde. „Schlag Seite acht auf.“

Er folgte Kates Anweisung. Der Artikel an sich war weniger als eine halbe Spalte lang, aber er war mit schwarz umrahmten Bildern von Peter Fritzmann und Michael Keeper aufgemotzt worden. Die fette Überschrift lautete: ‚Wurden sie von religiösen Fanatikern ermordet?'

Mike überflog den Artikel. Dort wurde von mysteriösen Todesumständen berichtet, dass die Leichen von den beliebten Autoren noch nicht von der Polizei freigegeben worden waren und dass beide Opfer religionskritische Schriften publiziert hatten.

Allerdings wurde in der Zeitung gemutmaßt, dass Islamisten für die Todesfälle verantwortlich waren.

Der Artikel endete mit der Spekulation, wer das nächste Opfer des Fanatikers sein könnte und fragte, ob ein Priester, der sich schon mehrfach kritisch geäußert hatte und der Moderator einer Talkshow, der am Vortag eine sehr religionsfeindliche Sendung moderiert hatte, Hank Petri, in Gefahr waren.

„Da hat sich jemand Gedanken gemacht“, kommentierte Mike den Artikel. „Wo ist das Problem?“

„Crowley!“ Kate lehnte sich an die Schreibtischkante. „Ich hatte noch nicht mal meine Jacke ausgezogen, da zitierte sie mich in ihr Büro und fragte nach Ergebnissen. Die konnte ich nicht vorweisen. Dann legte sie mir den Artikel vor und als ich ihr sagte, dass wir ähnliche Vermutungen hätten, fragte sie mich, warum ich das nicht vorher gesagt hätte. Mit diesem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck und dem vorwurfsvollen Tonfall.“

„Wenn du ihr von den Vermutungen erzählt hättest, hätte sie auch einen Grund gefunden, dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Du kennst sie. War das alles?“

„Sie will, dass wir den Priester und Petri befragen und wenn nötig auch schützen.“

Wieso musste sich Crowley immer in ihre Arbeit einmischen?

Mike seufzte.

„Dann werden wir ihr doch den Wunsch erfüllen. Sagt dir dieser Petri etwas? Ich höre den Namen gerade zum ersten Mal.“

Kate zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist eine von den unzähligen Talkshows, die nachmittags laufen. Eine meiner Freundinnen ist in Petri vernarrt, daher weiß ich es. Sie weiß sicher auch, wann er das Thema Religion in seiner Show hatte. Bestimmt kann sie mir die passende Folge auf Tape besorgen, so dass wir nicht beim Sender anfragen müssen.“

„Das würde uns viel Zeit sparen. Mach das bitte. Ich versuche den Sender zu erreichen und einen Termin mit Petri zu bekommen. Vielleicht hat er ja schon heute Zeit dafür. Gut wäre, wenn ich schon vorher weiß, was in der Show abgelaufen ist.“

Kate blickte auf ihre Uhr.

„Nancy, meine Freundin, bringt morgens immer die Kinder zur Schule. Wenn sie danach Zeit hat, haben wir schon vor Mittag das Tape.“ Kate stand auf und deutete auf die Plastiktüte. „Was ist eigentlich da drin?“

Mike grinste breit. Er hatte lange gewartet, dass Kate es bemerken würde.

„Das ist mit etwas Glück der erste Schritt zur Lösung unseres Falls.“

Kate blickte hinein und sah Mike neugierig an. „Schicke Tasche, nicht jeder kann sich Gucci leisten. Woher hast du sie?“

„Henry Fitzroys Stalkerin hat gestern versucht, ihn anzugreifen.“

„Und? War Vicki nicht bei ihm? Sie dürfte doch mit so einer zierlichen Person schnell fertig werden.“

„Zierlich ist sie – aber wohl auch eine hervorragende Kampfsportlerin. Vicki hatte eine kurze, heftige Auseinandersetzung mit ihr und war sehr sauer, dass die Verdächtige es schaffte sich loszureißen. Nur ihre Handtasche musste sie zurücklassen.“

„Gibt es dazu einen Polizeibericht?“

„Nein“, Mike schüttelte den Kopf. „Fitzroy wollte es nicht. Er hat Sorge, dass die Presse davon Wind bekommt und sieht sein Privatleben in Gefahr. Dem Wunsch ihres Klienten musste Vicki sich beugen.“

„Du hast schon nachgesehen, was drin ist?“ Ihr Tonfall war neckend.

„Sicher doch. Mit Handschuhen, wie es sich gehört. Aber es war enttäuschend. Keine Ausweispapiere, keine Schlüssel, noch nicht mal ein gebrauchtes Taschentuch. Dafür ein Prepaid Handy. Mit etwas Glück bekommen wir einige Nummern.“

Kate nickte.

„Die wir abtelefonieren, bis wir diesem Gesicht einen Namen zuordnen können.“ Kate deutete auf Henrys Zeichnung, „Dann werden wir ihr einen Besuch abstatten.“

„Wir sollten aber zweigleisig fahren“, ergänzte Mike ihre Tagesplanung. „Ich kümmere mich um die Stalkerin und du besorgst das Tape.“

„Unser Boss wird begeistert sein.“ Kate deutete spöttisch zur Tür. Crowley verließ gerade ihr Büro und ging Richtung Cafeteria. „Aber egal was sie sagt, ohne einen Bericht von Dr. Mohadevan sind uns die Hände gebunden.“

„Da hast du Recht. Ich hoffe ja immer noch, dass dies natürliche Todesfälle sind. Diese Todesursache mit Mord in Beziehung zu bringen wird schwierig.“ Mike schüttelte sich. „Das ist, wie man hier schon sieht, sowohl ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse, als auch ein Stoff, den ich noch nicht mal in meinen Albträumen haben möchte.“

„Das stimmt. Mich wundert nur, dass der Fall absolut nichts Mystisches mehr an sich hat. Auch wenn mir ein religiöses Motiv unheimlich ist, ist das besser, als einem Täter übernatürliche Kräfte zuzuordnen, wie ich das anfangs getan habe. Ich bin froh, dass du darauf nicht eingegangen bist.“ Kate lächelte Mike an.

„Wie die beiden gestorben sind, ist nicht normal.“ Mike bemühte sich, so nahe wie möglich an der Wahrheit zu bleiben. „Aber entgegen all der Gerüchte, die es über mich gibt, glaube ich nicht an Geister, Dämonen und Vampire.“ Schließlich wusste er, dass es sie gibt. „Ich suche immer nach einer rationalen Lösung. Nur spielen die Fälle da nur selten mit und deswegen habe ich so eine miese Statistik. Und das verübelt mir Crowley.“

Kate blickte ihn skeptisch an, widersprach aber nicht.

„Nicht nur dir. Wenn das hier wirklich natürliche Todesursachen sein sollten, dann freu ich mich schon auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck, wenn wir ihr den Bericht vorlegen.“ Sie wurde ernst. „Aber was ist mit unserer Stalkerin?“

„Trittbrettfahrerin.“ Mike zuckte mit den Achseln. „Bisher hat sie Fitzroy zwei Mal angegriffen und ihre Drohung hat sich nicht erfüllt.“

Dass es daran lag, dass sie sich mit einem Vampir angelegt hatte, war etwas, was Mike verschweigen musste, um Kate nicht in den ganzen mystischen Kram hineinzuziehen.

„Das wäre eine Erklärung.“ Kate nickte. „Aber genug gegrübelt. Ich ruf jetzt meine Freundin an, vielleicht kann ich direkt zu ihr.“

„Und ich erfreue die Spurensicherung mit der Handtasche.“ Mike stand auf und zog sich sein Jackett an. „Ich schau auch noch bei Dr. Mohadevan vorbei. Vielleicht hat sie schon neue Informationen.“

„Dass du freiwillig zu ihr gehst...“ Kate schüttelte den Kopf.

„Jahrelange Übung. Sie ist nur ein wenig seltsam, aber nicht furcht erregend.“

„Wenn sie mit den Leichen spricht, ist es mehr als nur seltsam.“

Kate ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und hob den Telefonhörer ab.

 

Die Handtasche hatte Mike schnell abgegeben. Dann ging er weiter zur Gerichtsmedizin.

Mike betrat nach kurzem Klopfen den Raum. Dr. Mohadevan war allein. Sie stand über ein Mikroskop gebeugt und machte sich dabei Notizen.

„Ein Moment noch, ich bin gleich soweit.“ Sie blickte dabei nicht hoch.

„Kein Problem, Doc, ich habe keinen Zeitdruck.“

Während die Ärztin ihre Untersuchung fortführte, ging Mike von einer Bahre zur nächsten. Ihn interessierte, was es sonst noch für ungeklärte Todesfälle in Toronto gab. Es waren insgesamt drei Leichen, die auf eine Untersuchung warteten, alle laut Angaben der Spurensicherung auf den Karteikarten eines gewaltsamen Todes gestorben, zwei erschossen, eine erstochen. Nichts außergewöhnliches, was vielleicht mit seinen Morden in Zusammenhang gebracht werden konnte.

„Die Blutprobe, die Sie mir gebracht haben, war sehr interessant.“

Mike legte die letzte Karteikarte zurück und blickte Dr. Mohadevan fragend an. „Nur interessant, oder konnten Sie damit etwas anfangen?“

Die Ärztin lächelte. „Sie kennen mich schon sehr gut. Anhand der Blutanalyse habe ich einiges herausgefunden, weiß aber noch nicht, wie ich es einsortieren soll.“

„Dann erzählen Sie es mir. Vielleicht können wir beide Licht ins Dunkel bringen.“

Mike ging zu ihr und setzte sich auf einen Hocker.

Dr. Mohadevan nahm eine schmale Akte und schlug sie auf.

„In dem Blut wimmelt es von Antikörpern. Ob Pest, Cholera, TBC oder einige andere Krankheiten, die ich nur aus meinen Büchern kenne: Derjenige von dem das Blut stammt, hat nicht nur all diese Krankheiten gehabt, er hat sie erstaunlicherweise sogar überlebt.“

„Das ist interessant“, stimmte Mike ihr zu. „Aber wie Sie schon vermuten, hilft es in unserem Fall nicht weiter. Haben Sie schon die DNA analysieren können?“

„Mr. Celluci. Wie Sie sehen, ist meine Kollegin nicht da und ich habe drei Klienten, die auf eine Untersuchung warten, wo mir Ihre Kollegen im Nacken hängen, dass sie Ergebnisse wollen. Ich kann keine Wunder vollbringen. Wenn ich herausfinden soll, ob in dem Blut etwas ist, was dieses plötzliche Verhungern bewirkt, brauche ich einen Hinweis, wonach ich suchen soll. So bin ich auf der Suche nach einer Nadel im Heuhaufen und das kann sehr lange dauern.“

„Entschuldigung, Doc.“ Mike wusste, dass sie bei den mysteriösen Fällen viel mehr Zeit investierte, als sie eigentlich hatte. Trotzdem war es unbefriedigend, keine Ergebnisse zu bekommen. „Ich habe da etwas, was wahrscheinlich noch mehr Rätsel aufwirft.“ Er griff in die Jackentasche und holte den Beutel mit den Federn heraus.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue, nahm die Federn in Empfang und hielt sie gegen das Licht.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es sich nicht um einen normalen Vogel handelt?“

Mike nickte. „Wenn Sie die DNA mit dem Blut vergleichen, werden Sie erstaunliche Übereinstimmungen finden.“

„Als ich den ersten verhungerten Klienten auf meinen Tisch bekam, wusste ich sofort, dass es kein normaler Fall werden würde. Ich werde mich nach Dienstschluss damit befassen, das verspricht eine interessante Untersuchung zu werden.“

„Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dass es sich als natürliche Todesursache herausstellt.“ Mike blickte Dr. Mohadevan an. Wenn er die Harpyie ausschalten wollte, brauchte er ihre Hilfe, um einen möglichst unverfänglichen Bericht schreiben zu können.

Sie blickte auf die Akte, sah die Federn an und nickte.

„Das ist nicht auszuschließen. Vielleicht hilft mir dies, um einen entsprechenden Virus zu finden. Ich brauche nur die richtigen Hinweise.“

Mike lächelte. Auf sie war Verlass.

„Die werden Sie bekommen, Doc. Danke dass Sie so viel Zeit investieren.“

„Für so eine spannende Untersuchung immer. Bestellen Sie Ms Nelson viele Grüße.“

Ihr Lächeln war sehr mysteriös, doch Mike hinterfragte es nicht. Er nickte ihr zu und verließ den Raum. Er war froh, in ihr eine Verbündete zu haben.

Crowley würde toben, wenn Dr. Mohadevan eine natürliche Todesursache attestieren würde.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln umspielte Mikes Mundwinkel. Sein Boss hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was wirklich in Toronto vor sich ging. Noch nicht einmal, was die ‚normalen' Dinge betraf. Ein Dämpfer würde ihr gut tun.

 

**Henrys Appartement**

 

Als die Stadt nur noch von künstlicher Helligkeit erleuchtet wurde, erwachte Henry. Er fühlte das Laken auf seiner nackten Haut, spürte den leichten Luftzug, den die Klimaanlage durch den Raum wirbelte. Er atmete tief ein, registrierte, dass er nicht die einzige Person in seiner Wohnung war. Es war Vicki. Sie war allein und Henry fühlte sich ein wenig sicherer, weil Mike nicht in seiner Nähe war. Er wusste, dass er dem Cop Unrecht tat und seinen Verrat in der Vergangenheit sehr bereute. Trotzdem.

Henry stand auf, duschte und zog sich an. Dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer.

Vicki stand an seinem Schreibtisch, hatte den Computer hochgefahren und tippte. Ihr Handy hatte sie zwischen Ohr und Schulter eingeklemmt.

„Okay, jetzt funktioniert es. Danke, Coreen, du bist ein Schatz.“

Neugierig stellte Henry sich hinter Vicki. Er wollte sehen, was sie mit seinem Computer machte.

Sie schaute ein Youtube Video.

Als Henry die blasphemischen Kommentare des Moderators über seinen Gott hörte, verdunkelten sich seine Augen. Tief aus der Kehle kam ein Grollen. Es war egal, dass kurz darauf auch noch andere Religionen verspottet und verhöhnt wurden, der Mann ging überall zu weit.

Vicki drehte sich darauf um, wich aber nicht zurück, sondern musterte ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Dir geht es besser?“

Henry schaffte es, seine Wut hinter einer Maske zu verstecken und lächelte sie an.

„Viel besser, ich habe zwar ein wenig Appetit, aber der rasende Hunger ist verschwunden. Gibt es etwas Neues?“

Vicki reichte ihm die Tageszeitung.

„Die Presse hat Wind von den Morden bekommen und einige potenzielle neue Opfer rausgesucht. Du bist übrigens nicht auf der Liste.“

„Manchmal ist es ganz nett, dass man als unwichtig angesehen wird, wenn man nicht der schreibenden, sondern nur der zeichnenden Zunft angehört. Steht er auf der Liste?“

Henry deutete auf den Bildschirm und lächelte.

„Ja.“ Vicki schob sich ihre Brille hoch. „Hank Petri moderiert eine Nachmittagsshow. Die hier ist vorgestern gelaufen. Mike glaubt, dass unsere Harpyie spätestens durch den Artikel auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht worden ist und hat einen Termin mit ihm ausgemacht. Er will überprüfen, ob sie schon versucht hat, ihn zu bedrohen. Ihre Identität haben wir jetzt auch.“

„Und die wäre?“ Henry vertiefte sein Lächeln und näherte sich Vicki. Gerade soweit, dass er in ihren persönlichen Sicherheitsabstand eindrang. Sie bemerkte es, blickte hoch und lächelte zurück. Dann sah sie, wie nah er war.

Ihre Überlegungen konnte Henry von ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen. Zurückweichen konnte sie nicht, da stand der Schreibtisch. Sie wollte aber auch nicht, dass er ihr so nah war. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn an.

„Henry!“

„Shhh.“ Er trat noch einen Schritt näher und berührte mit dem rechten Zeigefinger ihre Lippe. „Du bist einfach nur wunderschön, wenn du dich auf deine Arbeit konzentrierst.“

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und Henry konnte ihre Erregung riechen.

Doch wie so oft atmete Vicki ein Mal tief durch und ignorierte ihre eigenen Gefühle, dann kam sie auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.

„Sie heißt Aphelion Smith, Amerikanerin und arbeitet als Model. Sie hat aber keinen festen Wohnsitz und weder ihre Agentur, noch ihre Kolleginnen wissen, wo sie sich im Moment aufhält. Mike hat aber von der Agentur eine Liste mit den Buchungen der letzten Monate bekommen und hat über Interpol Kontakt mit den regionalen Behörden aufgenommen. Die prüfen jetzt, ob es dort irgendwelche rätselhafte Todesfälle gegeben hat.“

Henry trat zwei Schritte zurück. Es hatte jetzt keinen Zweck, weiter mit Vicki zu flirten, sie würde nicht darauf eingehen.

„Hast du eine Adresse, wo Mike sich mit dem Moderator trifft?“

„Ja, willst du dort hin?“

„Wenn sie wirklich durch den Zeitungsartikel auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht wurde, braucht Mike Unterstützung. Wenn die Harpyie sich auf ihn konzentriert, wird er zu langsam sein, um sich wehren können.“

Henry zog seinen langen Mantel an und nahm sein Schwert. Währenddessen nahm Vicki ihre Jacke und hängte sich die Handtasche um. Sie war schwer, enthielt aber alles, was sie für den Fall der Fälle brauchte.

 

Vor dem Studio angekommen, stellte Henry fest, dass Mikes Wagen auf dem Gästeparkplatz stand. Er stieg aus und sah sich um.

Der Parkplatz war für Menschenaugen nur spärlich beleuchtet. Nur wenige Autos standen auf dem Gelände. Einzig vor dem Haupteingang, der aus einer Pförtnerloge bestand, brannte eine Lampe. Es arbeiteten nur noch wenige Angestellte, denn nur in vereinzelten Büros brannte Licht.

„Kümmerst du dich um den Pförtner, damit wir ins Gebäude kommen?“

Vickis Vorschlag war vernünftig und Henry wollte zustimmend nicken, hielt aber inne, als er etwas Vertrautes roch.

Er blieb stehen und atmete tief ein. Den Geruch kannte er.

„Sie ist hier draußen. Geh zurück ins Auto und ruf Mike an. Informiere ihn, dass er seine Partnerin und Petri und im Gebäude lassen soll und selbst heraus kommt. Bitte setz dich ins Auto und bleib auch dort. Dann kann dich die Harpyie nicht wittern und ich muss mir keine Sorgen machen, dass sie dich angreift.“

Henry blickte zur Seite und sah Vicki an. Auf dem Gelände war sie durch ihre Augenkrankheit fast blind. Sie würde mehr ein Hindernis als eine Hilfe sein und er hoffte, dass sie es einsehen würde.

Sie seufzte tief auf, dann nickte sie.

„Sei vorsichtig, Henry!“

„Sicher.“

Henry verbannte jeden Gedanken an Vicki aus seinem Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf seine Beute.

 

**Im Studio**

 

„Wissen Sie, meine Aufgabe ist es, die Menschen zu unterhalten und eine Quote zu erfüllen. Dies schafft man heutzutage nicht, indem man lieb und nett ist. Man muss Position beziehen und seine Meinung manchmal auch drastisch äußern. So auch bei der von Ihnen angesprochenen Sendung über Religionsfreiheit. Ich bin es gewohnt, angefeindet zu werden. Fragen Sie meine Sekretärin, wie viele Morddrohungen ich in den letzten zwei Jahren bekommen habe und dann wissen Sie Bescheid.“

Mike schaffte es so gerade eben, nicht genervt die Augen zu verdrehen. Hank Petri war ein Schwätzer. Anstatt jede Frage kurz und knapp zu beantworten, erzählte er Geschichten.

„Gibt es denn eine Person, die Sie wegen der Sendung persönlich angegriffen hat?“ Kates Lächeln war eisig.

„Wissen Sie, da stellt sich mir immer die Frage, ob es nicht ein Fan ist, der mich so angeht. Diese Frauen sind manchmal sehr seltsam. Sie haben noch seltsamere Internetseiten über mich und meinen Assistenten. Glauben Sie mir, die Bilder sind Fotomontagen, ich bin niemals mit ihm ins Bett gestiegen. Nicht, dass Sie ein falsches Bild von mir bekommen. Und bei Autogrammstunden fragt man mich ganz seltsame Dinge. Einige Fans machen mir auch Vorwürfe, wenn ich Dinge sage, mit denen sie nicht einverstanden sind.“ Hank Petri lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück und lächelte Kate liebenswürdig an.

„Bitte beantworten Sie mir meine Frage, Mr. Petri: Hat man Sie wegen der Sendung angegriffen? Ja oder Nein?“

Kate hatte verärgert ihre Stirn gerunzelt und Mike wusste, dass sie kurz davor war, Petri einfach mit aufs Revier zu nehmen, um ihn zu einer Aussage zu bewegen.

Der Moderator setzte sich aufrecht hin und legte seine Stirn in Denkerfalten. Mike fragte sich, wie lange er diesen Gesichtsausdruck vor dem Spiegel geübt hatte.

„Da war eine Frau. Heute, bevor ich das Studio betreten habe. Ich dachte, dass sie betrunken war, weil sie etwas über Zeus' Rache faselte. Bevor sie mir zu nahe kommen konnte, kümmerte sich der Sicherheitsdienst um sie.“

„Sah sie so aus?“

Kate zeigte Petri das Bild von der Harpyie. Er nahm es, sah es sich an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es könnte sein. Ich habe nicht wirklich auf sie geachtet, da ich mit meinen Gedanken schon bei der Aufzeichnung war.“

Das Klingeln von Mikes Handy unterbrach das Gespräch.

Er blickte aufs Display. Vicki.

„Entschuldigt mich.“ Er stand auf und verließ den Raum.

„Was ist?“, nahm er den Ruf an.

‚Wir sind vor dem Studio', ertönte Vickis Stimme. Auch sie hielt sich nicht mit Förmlichkeiten auf. ‚Henry hat die Harpyie gewittert und ist im Jagdmodus. Sorge bitte dafür, dass außer dir niemand das Gebäude verlässt.'

Mike fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durchs Haar.

Was machte der verdammte Bastard für Extratouren? Er hatte gegen die Harpyie doch keine Chance.

„Ich komm raus. Halte ihn fünf Minuten davon ab, etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun, dann bin ich bei euch.“

Bevor Vicki etwas entgegnen konnte, legte Mike auf.

Er ging wieder rein und fühlte als erstes Kates fragenden Blick. Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss mich für eine halbe Stunde ausklinken. Kate, du kommst doch auch ohne mich klar?“

„Ich habe keine Fragen mehr. Ich werde dich begleiten.“

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Bitte bleibe hier und notiere dir von Mr. Petri die Adressen von den Sicherheitsbeamten, die die Frau identifizieren können.“

Er blickte sie durchdringend an, doch statt zu nicken, stand sie auf.

„Ich muss mit dir reden.“

Gleichzeitig stand auch Petri auf.

Mike starrte ihn böse an. „Sie bleiben sitzen. Wenn Sie sich rühren, bevor wir Ihnen die Erlaubnis dazu erteilen, verbringen Sie die Nacht im Knast. Ich habe genug Grund, um Sie aufgrund dieser Show wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses und Beleidigung zu verhaften.“ Als Petri den Mund auf machte, um sich zu wehren, wurde Mike sauer. Er hatte keine Zeit sich mit ihm zu streiten. „Ich werde diese Sendung meiner Großmutter zeigen und sie wird Sie garantiert anzeigen, denn sie ist italienischstämmige Katholikin!“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging er raus. Kate folgte ihm.

„Was soll das?“, herrschte sie ihn an, kaum dass die Tür geschlossen war.

Er erwiderte den Blick, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und sie war es, die zuerst zur Seite blickte.

„Das ist der Augenblick, vor dem ich dich gewarnt habe, Kate. Ich muss das jetzt auf meine Art und Weise stoppen, oder das Morden hört nicht auf. Bleib bei Petri und sorge dafür, dass er das Gebäude nicht verlässt, bis ich Entwarnung gebe.“

Sie sah ihn enttäuscht an.

„Du hast mir also die ganze Zeit etwas vorgespielt. Es ist also doch einer dieser mystischen Fälle und du machst jetzt einen Alleingang. Wer sichert deinen Rücken? Vicki?“

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vicki ist nachtblind. Sie ist keine Hilfe. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen. Es tut mir leid, Kate, aber ich muss jetzt los.“

Er drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Mike?“

Ihre Stimme hatte einen verzweifelten Unterton und er drehte sich um.

„Ja?“

„Pass auf dich auf.“

Mit diesem Kommentar hatte er nicht gerechnet, doch Mike sah, dass es ihr ernst war und er schaffte es, Kate anzulächeln.

„Das werde ich.“

„Ich würde dir gerne den Rücken decken, aber da du das nicht zulässt, erwarte ich, dass du heil zurück kommst.“

„Danke.“

Dann drehte Mike sich endgültig um und joggte zum Ausgang. Unterwegs wechselte er die Munition und legte das Magazin mit den Silberkugeln in seine Waffe ein.

 

**Vor dem Studio**

 

Henry verschmolz mit dem Schatten und wurde eins mit der Nacht. Eine leichte Brise brachte den Geruch der Harpyie mit. Sie konnte nicht mehr als 100 Meter entfernt sein und wartete wohl darauf, dass Petri das Gebäude verließ.

Sie hatte es anscheinend vorerst aufgegeben, einen Vampir jagen zu wollen und sich ein leichteres Opfer gesucht.

Henry lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Es erreichte nicht seine Augen und war mehr das Fletschen seiner Zähne, als eine nette Geste. Es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass sie auf die Jagd ging. Heute würde sie das Opfer sein. Er würde sich nicht weit vom Haupteingang entfernen und sich gedulden, bis sie kam, um ihre vermeintliche Beute zu schlagen.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da roch Henry, dass die Harpyie sich dem Gebäude näherte. Er wich zurück, um nicht von ihr gewittert zu werden.

Dann sah er einen Schatten auf dem Asphalt und blickte hoch. Ein riesiger Vogel flog über den Parkplatz und landete auf dem Pförtnerhaus. Der Wind stand ungünstig und trug Henrys Geruch zu ihr.

Henry nutzte seine Vampirkräfte und rannte schnell zur Seite, um sich an die Hauswand zu pressen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass sie vorgewarnt wurde und wegflog, bevor er sie fassen konnte.

Er blieb still stehen und beobachtete die Silhouette des Vogels. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass die Harpyie seine Witterung aufgenommen hatte. Es bestand Hoffnung, dass ihr Geruchssinn dafür nicht stark genug war.

Henry holte aus seiner Jackentasche Handschuhe und zog sie an, dann schlug er den Kragen seines Mantels hoch. Je weniger nackte Haut sie berühren konnte, umso sicherer war er vor ihren auszehrenden Kräften.

Schritt für Schritt näherte Henry sich der Harpyie, bis er fast unter dem Pförtnerhaus stand. Nah genug, dass jeder Hund ihn gewittert hätte, aber sie blickte noch nicht mal in seine Richtung. Riechen gehörte also nicht zu ihren herausragenden Fähigkeiten.

Jetzt musste Henry nur noch darauf warten, dass Mike das Gebäude verließ und er würde hochspringen und den Vogel vom Dach reißen. Was er danach machen würde, wusste er noch nicht. Aber er rechnete fest damit, dass der Cop seine Silbermunition mit hatte und sein Gewissen ihm keine Probleme bereiten würde, einzugreifen.

 

Henry brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis Mike durch die Halle stürmte und vom Pförtner aufgehalten wurde, um seinen Besucherausweis abzugeben. In dem Moment, wo Mike durch den Haupteingang schritt, sprang Henry.

Es war leichter als gedacht. Die Harpyie hatte ihren Kopf neugierig über das Dach gestreckt, um zu sehen, wer das Gebäude verließ.

Henry griff mit seinen behandschuhten Händen ihre Flügel und ließ sich mit ihr seitlich vom Dach fallen.

Er wollte sich im Fall drehen, aber die Harpyie wehrte sich.

Dabei fiel das Schwert, das er nur locker in dem Mantel eingehakt hatte, herunter. Henry blickte seiner Waffe hinterher, aber bevor er sah, wo sie landete, presste ihm der Aufprall auf dem Boden die Luft aus seiner Lunge. Er hatte Glück gehabt und war außerhalb des Lichtkreises vom Pförtner gelandet. Als die Harpyie auf ihm landete, verwarf er die Idee vom Glück.

Während er versuchte, die Harpyie von sich zu stoßen, verwandelte sie sich in eine Frau zurück.

„Kann ich den Moderator nicht haben, dann nehme ich doch zu gerne den Vampir.“

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, um Henry im Gesicht zu berühren. Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Er setzte seine Vampirkräfte ein, um sie abzuschütteln, doch auch sie verfügte über übernatürliche Kräfte und hielt sich oben.

Henry blickte sich um und suchte nach seinem Schwert, doch das lag außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

Kurz bevor ihre Fingerspitzen seine Wange berührten, umfassten seine Finger ihren Unterarm. Er schaffte es, sie daran zu hindern, ihn zu berühren.

„Lass von ihm ab, sonst muss ich schießen.“

Was Henry wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, war für Mike nur ein kurzer Augenblick gewesen.

Die Harpyie lachte nur verächtlich und beugte sich vor. Immer tiefer, so dass ihr Kinn Henrys Stirn berühren würde. Keine Chance, sie davon abzuhalten. Henry konnte nur auf sie starren und darauf warten, dass sie ihm seine Kräfte entziehen würde.

Als ein Schuss durch die Nacht peitschte, zuckte die Harpyie zusammen und schrie auf.

Erneut bäumte Henry sich auf und schaffte es, sie abzuschütteln.

Sie fiel rücklings auf den Asphalt, stand mit unheimlicher Geschwindigkeit wieder auf und begann, sich zu verwandeln.

Statt nach seinem Schwert zu greifen, sprang Henry sie an. Sie drehte sich zur Seite, um wegfliegen zu können, aber er war schneller und packte ihren Hals.

Ein weiterer Schuss ertönte und Henry fühlte den Einschlag oberhalb seiner rechten Hüfte.

Er hielt eisern fest. Doch als sie mit den Krallen nach seinen Beinen trat, wich er zurück.

Ein weiterer Schuss ertönte. Dann noch einer und noch einer.

Die Harpyie kreischte auf, doch ihre Gegenwehr wurde schwächer.

Instinktiv wusste Henry, dass sie tödlich getroffen war. Aber erst als ihre Bewegungen ganz schwach wurden und er merkte, wie ihr Körper erschlaffte, ließ er sie los, trat zwei Schritte zurück und griff nach seinem Schwert.

Sie torkelte und versuchte nach Henry zu hacken. Ein Schlag mit dem Schwert und ihr Kopf kullerte mehrere Meter entfernt über den Boden.

Der Leib krachte auf den Asphalt.

Vorsichtig näherte Henry sich dem Kopf. Die Augen waren kalt und starr und einige Tropfen Blut rannen aus dem Schnabel.

Die Harpyie war tot. Gestorben in ihrer tierischen Gestalt.

Henry trat einen Schritt zurück. Jetzt spürte er den brennenden Schmerz an seiner Seite.

Er blickte an sich herab und sah, dass sein Hemd voller Blut war. Er presste seine Hand auf die Wunde, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

„Henry, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht treffen. Ihr habt euch auf einmal so schnell bewegt, dass es zu spät war.“

Henry blickte hoch. Mikes Gesichtsausdruck war schockiert und die Hand mit der Waffe hing schlaff hinunter.

Bevor Henry etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Eingangstür aufgerissen und Mikes Partnerin stürmte mit gezogener Waffe hinaus.

Henry beobachtete, wie ihr Blick von Mike zu seiner Verletzung und zu seinem Schwert glitt, dann richtete sie die Waffe auf ihn.

„Hände hoch.“

„Kate, nicht“, griff Mike ein. „Du weißt nicht, was hier passiert ist. Er hat mir geholfen und braucht Hilfe.“

„Aber du hast auf ihn geschossen, also kann er nicht unschuldig sein. Oder ist es dein mystischer Kram?“

„Ich habe auf den Vogel geschossen, der ihn angegriffen hat, Kate.“ Mike ging auf Kate zu und legte seine Hand auf ihr Handgelenk. Er drückte es hinunter, so dass die Waffe nicht mehr auf Henry zeigte. „Leider haben die beiden sich zu hektisch bewegt und ich habe den Falschen getroffen.“

„Du hast...“

Wäre seine eigene Situation nicht so prekär gewesen, hätte Henry angesichts ihres ungläubigen Blickes gelächelt.

Er hörte das Hämmern ihrer Schritte und ihren Herzschlag lange bevor Mike und Kate Vicki sahen.

„Warum verdammt noch mal, steht ihr hier rum und diskutiert? Henry ist verletzt. Mike, ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

Henry spürte, wie Vicki seinen Arm berührte und ihn nötigte, sich hinzusetzen. Dann zog sie das Hemd aus einer Hose, um seine Wunde zu untersuchen. Henry sah ihr dabei zu. Es blutete immer noch. Der Verlust war sehr hoch und er brauchte dringend Nachschub, um die Verletzung heilen zu können.

Vicki nahm aus dem Verbandskasten, den sie wohl aus dem Auto mitgebracht hatte, eine Kompresse und versuchte, die Blutung zu stillen.

„Mike, ich brauch dich.“ Henry hörte die Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme. „Ich würde es gerne selber machen, aber damit würde ich meine Gesundheit gefährden.“

„Ich kann das nicht. Vicki, es tut mir leid.“

Henry blickte hoch und sah Mike an. Wie der Cop seine Finger um die Waffe krampfte und der schnelle Herzschlag. Er roch die Angst. Alles nahm er in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wahr, dann hockte sich Kate neben Vicki.

„Wobei brauchst du Hilfe?“

Henrys Augen verdunkelten sich. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, auf ihre Zustimmung zu warten.

„Komm näher!“, befahl er Kate. „Und reich mir deine Hand.“

Er beobachtete, wie ihre Augen ausdruckslos wurden und sie seiner Anweisung folgte. Henrys Finger tasteten über ihr Handgelenk und er seufzte leise auf. Ihre Venen lagen falsch. Nicht nah genug an der Oberfläche, keine Chance in kurzer Zeit das benötigte Blut zu saugen, ohne größere Verletzungen zu verursachen.

Er zog Kate noch näher heran, bis sie halb über ihm lag. Dabei achtete er darauf, dass sie nicht in die Nähe seiner Verletzung kam und Vicki genug Raum zum Arbeiten ließ.

Die Vene an ihrem Hals pulsierte bei jedem Herzschlag. Henry konnte es mit all seinen Sinnen wahrnehmen. Zärtlich strich er mit den Fingerkuppen über ihre Haut und ertastete die beste Stelle, um von ihr zu kosten. Er hob seinen Kopf, gleichzeitig kam Kate ihm entgegen und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, bot sich ihm an.

Als seine Zähne die Haut durchbrachen, stöhnte Kate auf und rieb sich an ihm.

Ihr Blut war süß und Henry bedauerte, es so hastig trinken zu müssen. Am liebsten hätte er immer weiter getrunken, doch er beherrschte sich und stoppte, bevor er zu viel Blut nahm.

Er hörte auf zu saugen, löste seine Zähne aus ihrem Fleisch und leckte über die Bisswunde, bis das Blut gerann und die Heilung einsetzte. Danach lehnte er sich erschöpft zurück und sah Kate an.

Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer. Ihr Geruch verriet Henry, dass sie sehr erregt war, aber keinen Orgasmus erlebt hatte. Er massierte ihre Brüste und seine Hand glitt tiefer, nur wenige Berührungen reichten aus und Kate erbebte. Wenn sie schon unfreiwillig Blut spendete, sollte sie wenigstens Befriedigung dabei erleben.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, setzte Henry seine Vampirstimme ein.

„Hier waren nur einige randalierende Jugendliche, die einen ungewöhnlich großen Vogel erschossen haben. Geh zurück und schick den Pförtner raus, damit er sich die Sauerei anschaut und sie beseitigt. Danach lenkst du Petri für eine halbe Stunde ab und machst Feierabend. Es war ein langer, harter Arbeitstag und du sehnst dich nach einem heißen Bad.“

Erschöpft schloss Henry die Augen. Es war noch lange nicht genug Blut gewesen. Er musste auch noch vom Pförtner trinken, damit die Heilung überhaupt einsetzen konnte.

Er fühlte, wie Kate sich von ihm löste und blickte sie an. Ihre Augen waren verschleiert, zeugten von seiner Beeinflussung. Sie richtete ihre Kleidung, dann ging sie mit energischen Schritten zurück ins Studio.

„Henry?“

Er lächelte. Vicki war noch immer an seiner Seite. Ihre warme Hand berührte seinen Bauch.

„Ja?“

„Kannst du dich aufrichten, damit ich einen vernünftigen Verband anbringen kann? Ich habe die Blutung zum Stoppen gebracht, aber wenn du dich bewegst, wird alles wieder von vorne losgehen.“

Henry sah auf ihre Hand, sie war rot von seinem Blut. Er nickte und ließ sich von Vicki hoch helfen.

Schnell und routiniert legte sie einen Verband an. Er war fest genug, um die Wundränder zusammen zu pressen, locker genug, dass er sich bewegen konnte.

Sie war gerade fertig, als der Pförtner das Gebäude verließ. Zögernd und vorsichtig waren seine Schritte. Als er den ausgeleuchteten Bereich verließ, benutzte er eine starke Taschenlampe.

Er ging in die falsche Richtung.

„Wir sind hier! Können Sie bitte zu uns kommen?“

Mikes Stimme war ruhig und gelassen, verströmte genau die Autorität, auf die fast jeder Mensch automatisch reagierte. So auch der Pförtner. Er blieb stehen.

Henry blickte Mike an. Seine Lippen bildeten eine harte Linie und sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Sein Geruch war eine Mischung aus Angst und Erregung. Dass er es trotzdem schaffte, dem Pförtner gegenüber professionell aufzutreten, war eine Leistung, die Henry bewunderte.

Der Pförtner drehte sich um und leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe direkt in Henrys Augen. Geblendet schloss er sie.

„Was ist hier passiert? Hier ist ein Verletzter!“

„Keine Sorge, wir kümmern uns darum.“ Mike steckte seine Waffe weg. „Haben Sie auch die Polizei angerufen?“

Der Mann blieb stehen und sah Mike misstrauisch an.

„Sollte ich das? Das hat mir keiner gesagt. Sind doch schon genug Beamte hier. Sie und ihre Kollegin.“

„Nein, das brauchten Sie nicht. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“

Auch Henry war beruhigt, so brauchten sie nicht ganz so schnell zu verschwinden.

„Was ist hier passiert?“

Der Mann sah misstrauisch vom Tierkadaver zu Henry.

„Der Vogel ist urplötzlich hier aufgetaucht und hat einen Menschen angegriffen und verletzt. Können Sie bitte zu mir kommen und mir bei der Erstversorgung helfen?“ Vicki strahlte Selbstsicherheit und Autorität aus und Henry beobachtete, wie der Mann näher kam.

Als er die Blutlache sah, schnappte er entsetzt nach Luft und blieb stehen.

Bevor er weglaufen konnte, griff Henry ein.

„Bleib hier!“, befahl er ihm. „Setz dich zu mir und dann gib mir die Hand.“

Der Mann hatte keine andere Wahl. Unter Henrys Einfluss war er eine willenlose Marionette.

Henry brauchte die Hand nur zu berühren, um zu wissen, dass der Pförtner krank war. Dann roch er die Medikamente.

Von diesem Mann konnte er nicht trinken.

Frustriert seufzte Henry auf. Dann löschte er die Erinnerung.

„Hier hat es Unruhe gegeben, weil ein Vogel einen Menschen angegriffen hat. Die Polizei hat das Biest getötet, aber da es nur ein totes Tier ist, gehört es nicht zu ihren Aufgaben, den Kadaver zu entsorgen. Man überlässt es dir, ein Unternehmen zu suchen, das das Vieh entsorgt und du ärgerst dich über die Beamten. Jetzt geh.“

Der Mann stand auf und ging.

Henry fühlte Vickis fragenden Blick.

„Er ist krank. Und ich trinke nicht von Kranken.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und bereute sofort die Bewegung, als er den Schmerz spürte. Das war keine gute Idee gewesen. Vicki gegenüber ließ er sich nichts anmerken, er schaffte es sogar, sie anzulächeln.

„So schlimm ist es nicht. Kates Blut hat geholfen. Ich muss nur nach Hause kommen und tagsüber wird die Wunde heilen.“

„Ich fahre dich.“ Mikes Miene war entschlossen.

„Vorher setzt du Vicki ab“, stimmte Henry zu. Mike würde er leichter dazu bringen, ihn alleine zu lassen und dann könnte er jemand anrufen, um mehr Blut zu bekommen.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage, Henry. Ich bleibe bei dir! Du bist schwer verletzt und brauchst Hilfe.“

„Ich brauche Blut. Das bekomme ich aber nicht von dem Pförtner, sondern werde eine spezielle Nummer anrufen. Und wenn die Dame kommt, möchte ich nicht, dass du dabei bist. Dein Cop wird sich aber sicher gerne um mich kümmern. Schließlich hat er mich auch angeschossen.“

Henry hob seine Hand und berührte ganz sachte Vickis störrisch nach vorne geschobenes Kinn. Sie lächelte ihn traurig an, dann nickte sie und ging zur Seite, um für Mike Platz zu machen.

Mike half Henry aufzustehen. Diese Hilfe hatte er auch sehr nötig. Der Schmerz in der Seite war nicht nur sehr stark, nein, seine Beine fühlten sich wie Pudding an.

 

Zum Auto war es nicht weit, aber als Henry endlich im Wagen saß, wusste er, dass die Wunde wieder blutete. Er schlug den Mantel zusammen, damit Vicki es nicht sah.

Wie durch einen Schleier bekam er mit, dass Mike sich bei Kate abmeldete. Während der Heimfahrt biss er mehr als nur einmal die Zähne zusammen, weil ein Schlagloch eine Schmerzenswelle durch seinen Körper jagte.

Er bekam so gerade eben mit, dass Vicki ausstieg und schaffte es irgendwie, seinen Zustand vor ihr zu verheimlichen.

Auf dem letzten Stück blickte er immer wieder zu Mike. Er brauchte Blut, um sich zu regenerieren. Die Ader am Hals pulsierte verführerisch, verstärkte seine Blutgier. So nah an einer Nahrungsquelle zu sein und nicht kosten zu können, war eine Folter. Wenn Mike anhielt, dann brauchte er nur seine Hand auszustrecken und ihn zwingen, sich hinzugeben. Doch anschließend... Er hatte Mike schon einmal brutal gezwungen, ein weiteres Mal würde jede Zusammenarbeit unmöglich machen. Auch mit Vicki.

Henry wollte sie nicht verlieren.

Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, die Gier zurückzudrängen und die Bedürfnisse seines Körpers zu ignorieren.

 

**Henrys Appartement**

 

Mike hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, wie schlecht es Henry ging. Er war ja nicht blind und hatte gesehen, wie viel Blut er verloren hatte. Deswegen hatte er auch seinen Mund gehalten, als Henry von Kate getrunken hatte. Er war froh gewesen, dass der Vampir nicht sein Blut genommen und anschließend mit seinen Erinnerungen gespielt hatte.

Er wusste noch nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass Kates Gedächtnis verändert worden war. Auf der einen Seite war er froh, dass sie einige Fragen nicht stellen würde, weil sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Doch auf der anderen Seite hielt er es für keine gute Idee in den Erinnerungen eines ermittelnden Beamten herumzupfuschen. Darüber würde er mit Henry reden müssen – später, wenn es ihm besser ging.

Zügig fuhr Mike zu Henry. Er parkte in der Tiefgarage und blickte anschließend den Vampir auffordernd an. Und erschrak.

Henry war noch bleicher als sonst und ein dünner Schweißfilm überzog sein Gesicht. Auch wenn er nicht vor Schmerzen stöhnte, sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte Mike genug.

Er stieg aus und öffnete die Beifahrertür, um Henry zu helfen. Er sah besorgt auf den Vampir hinab.

„Lass mich helfen“, bot Mike an und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Henry nickte nur und stand mit seiner Hilfe langsam auf. Dabei rutschte der Mantel zur Seite und Mike sah das frische Blut auf dem Verband, sagte aber nichts.

Vorsichtig stützte er Henry und Schritt für Schritt ging es zum Fahrstuhl.

Während sie auf den Aufzug warteten, lehnte Henry sich an die Wand. Sein Gesicht hatte einen gräulichen Farbton. Besorgt musterte Mike ihn, sagte aber nichts.

Der Fahrstuhl war leer und ohne von jemand gesehen zu werden, bugsierte er Henry in seine Wohnung. Dabei schaffte er es, den Überwachungskameras im Flur den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass Henry betrunken war.

Es dauerte viel zu lange, bis er den Vampir ins Bett geschafft hatte.

Mike zog seinen Mantel aus und holte sich aus der Küche etwas zu trinken. Dann ging er ins Badezimmer und suchte in dem Medizinschrank nach Instrumenten und Verbandsmaterial. Da Vicki ihn angeschafft hatte, fand er alles, was er brauchte. Sogar Nadel und Faden.

So ausgerüstet betrat er kurz darauf das Schlafzimmer.

Henry lag genau so da, wie er ihn verlassen hatte, seine Augen starrten an die Decke und er schien viel Energie darauf zu verwenden, keine Schmerzlaute von sich zu geben.

„Ich muss die Kugel rausholen, bevor es anfängt zu heilen, das nötige Werkzeug habe ich schon gefunden.“

„Eigentlich müsste sie schon halb verheilt sein. Sie ist nicht wirklich schwer und ich habe frisches Blut bekommen. Ich verstehe es nicht.“

„Die Kugel ist aus Silber. Vielleicht liegt es daran.“ Mike biss sich auf die Lippe. Es war seine Schuld, dass Henry jetzt hier lag. Er hatte abgedrückt, obwohl das Ziel sich bewegte. Hatte ignoriert, dass sowohl Harpyien als auch Vampire sich zu schnell für das menschliche Auge bewegten.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Man hat schon öfter mit Silber Jagd auf mich gemacht. Die Wunden neigen normalerweise dazu, sich seltener zu entzünden und verheilen auch gut. Dass ich nach einem einzigen Treffer so geschwächt bin, ist nicht normal.“

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du dich noch nicht von der Berührung der Harpyie erholt hast. Erst gestern hast du von drei Menschen getrunken, bevor du satt warst. Wie viel trinkst du sonst?“

Mike atmete tief durch. Mit einem Vampir über seine Trinkgewohnheiten zu sprechen, lag noch vor ‚Zieldialog mit Crowley' in seiner Top ten der Konversationen, die er unbedingt vermeiden wollte.

Aber um ihm zu helfen, musste er wohl da durch.

Der Anflug eines Lächelns erschien auf Henrys Gesicht. Er ahnte wohl, wie unangenehm Mike das Gespräch war.

„Ich gehe meist nur jede zweite oder dritte Nacht essen. Meistens nehme ich auch nur eine kleine Menge, damit die Spender es nicht merken, dass sie überhaupt Blut verloren haben. Zufrieden?“

„Nein“, Mike schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie es weiter gehen soll, wenn ich die Kugel raus habe. Denn dabei wirst du noch mehr Blut verlieren.“

„Du kannst die Kugel entfernen, aber dann brauche ich noch diese Nacht frisches Blut“, war Henrys ruhige Antwort. Dabei blickte er Mike mit einer Intensität an, die ihn schaudern und wegsehen ließ. „Ich habe im Telefon einige Nummern gespeichert, brauche aber jemand, der die Tür aufmacht. Denn bis ich es vom Bett zur Tür geschafft habe, setzt die Dämmerung ein.“

„Warum kannst du nicht wie jeder Fernsehvampir Blut im Kühlschrank lagern, sondern musst jedes Mal frische Nahrung zu dir nehmen?“ Mike schüttelte den Kopf, dann versuchte er, zu lächeln. Es wurde aber nur eine Grimasse. „Ich werde es machen. Aber erst muss die Kugel raus.“

 

Niemals hätte Mike so eine Operation bei einem Menschen vorgenommen. Dafür gab es Ärzte, die so etwas viel besser konnten. Bei Henry war es anders, schließlich war er schon tot. Mike fühlte sich verantwortlich für die Verletzung und wollte, dass es dem Vampir besser ging.

Doch schon das Entfernen des Verbandes war für Henry eine schmerzhafte Angelegenheit, da der Mull an der Wunde festgeklebt war.

Mit viel warmem Wasser und Geduld schaffte Mike es, den Verband abzumachen. Als er die Wunde sah, schluckte er. Die Wundränder waren ausgefranst und es quoll Blut hervor. Nicht viel, aber genug, um sich Sorgen zu machen. Und dann sah er, in welchem Winkel die Kugel eingeschlagen war.

„Ich versteh nicht viel von Anatomie, Henry, befürchte aber, dass innere Organe verletzt worden sind. Es tut mir leid, da muss ein Fachmann ran, ich kann das nicht. Hast du jemand, der helfen kann?“

Henry schüttelte den Kopf

„Dr. Mohadevan könnte bestimmt helfen. Als Pathologin ist sie sozusagen für dich zuständig, Vampir.“

Der Witz war sehr flach, deswegen erwartete Mike keine Reaktion, sondern tupfte die Verletzung mit etwas Jod ab, um sie zu reinigen. Als er sie verbinden wollte, fühlte er Henrys Hand auf seinem Arm.

Er blickte den Vampir an und zuckte zurück. Nicht nur, dass seine Augen dunkel und die Fangzähne zu sehen waren. Henry sah ihn so gierig an, dass Mike auf Abstand gehen wollte – nicht nur aus dem Raum, am liebsten würde er aus der Stadt fliehen. Starrköpfig wie er war, blieb er sitzen.

„Du hast Angst?“

Mike schluckte, dann nickte er.

„Geh, wenn du noch länger bleibst, kann ich für nichts garantieren.“

Henry nahm seine Hand weg.

Mike stand auf. Langsam und vorsichtig, wollte den Vampir nicht durch eine hektische Bewegung reizen.

Als er das Schlafzimmer verlassen wollte, blickte er noch einmal zurück.

Henry lag im Bett und sah mehr tot als lebendig aus. Mike bezweifelte, dass er noch die Kraft hatte, sich Essen zu organisieren. So konnte er ihn nicht liegen lassen. Schließlich war es seine Kugel, die im Körper des Vampirs steckte.

Mike kratzte sich am Nacken, dann traf er eine Entscheidung.

„Schaffst du es, rechtzeitig aufzuhören, Fitzroy?“ Henrys ungläubiger Blick war Gold wert. „Ich erinnere mich noch zu gut daran, dass Vicki dich das letzte Mal davon abgehalten hat, mich komplett auszusaugen. Ich will nicht sterben.“

Mike blieb im Eingang stehen, wartete auf Henrys Reaktion. Noch konnte er gehen.

„Ich habe viel Blut verloren, aber noch all meine Sinne zusammen, sonst wäre ich schon längst über dich hergefallen. Ja, ich höre auf, bevor der Blutverlust kritisch wird.“

„Gut.“

 

Ungläubig sah Henry, wie Mike näher kam. Zögernd, als ob er seiner eigenen Entscheidung nicht trauen würde. Dabei schnellte sein Herzschlag rapide in die Höhe und Henry konnte das hektische Pumpen seines Herzens hören. Dazu roch er auch die Angst, die Mike aus jeder Pore verströmte.

Trotzdem kam er näher.

„Warum machst du das?“, wollte Henry wissen.

Mike setzte sich zu Henry auf das Bett.

„Ich habe dich verwundet, also bin ich für deinen Zustand verantwortlich. So wie du im Moment aussiehst, bist du zu schwach, um auch nur einen Telefonhörer abzunehmen.“

„Du unterschätzt mich.“ Gleichzeitig hob Henry seinen Arm und berührte Mike vorsichtig an der Hüfte. Über dem Hemd an einer wirklich unverfänglichen Stelle. Trotzdem zuckte der Cop bei der Berührung zusammen, blieb aber sitzen und ergriff nicht die Flucht.

„Vielleicht.“ Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich im Moment der Stärkere bin.“

Henry wusste, wozu er in der Lage war, wenn die Blutgier ihn einmal übermannte, hielt es aber nicht für sinnvoll, Mike darüber aufzuklären.

„Nicht für lange“, antwortete er stattdessen.

„Gib es zu, du bist ohne frisches Blut hilflos, Fitzroy.“

Henry wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, worauf Mike hinaus wollte. Innerlich bereitete er sich darauf vor, sein Leben zu verteidigen, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

Stattdessen lächelte er, achtete aber darauf, dass seine Fangzähne verdeckt blieben. „Du bist zurückgekehrt, um das zu ändern. Solange du neben mir sitzt, passiert aber nichts. Gib mir bitte deine Hand.“

Erstaunlicher Weise folgte Mike seiner Bitte und Henry sah sich gezwungen, alle Theorien, die er in den letzten Sekunden aufgestellt hat, wieder zu verwerfen.

Henry erinnerte sich daran, dass Mike im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Menschen ein Ehrenmann war und er Hilflose nicht trat, sondern ihnen aufhalf. Fast schon ein Ritter in der schillernden Rüstung.

Henry wünschte sich, dass er Mikes Loyalität für sich gewinnen könnte.

Jetzt da er sich sicher war, dass er das Blut bekommen würde, ließ die Gier nach. Sie machte einer altbekannten Vorfreude Platz. Er brauchte nichts zu überstürzen.

Zärtlich berührte er Mikes Finger. Kratzte mit seinen Nägeln sachte über die empfindliche Haut am Handgelenk.

„Mach schon. Beiß zu und ich habe es hinter mir.“

Er sah Mike in die Augen und sah Angst und Panik. Nichts von der Vorfreude, die all die anderen Partner hatten. Henry mahnte sich zur Geduld. So wollte er Mike nicht.

„Es geht noch nicht“, versuchte er, Zeit zu gewinnen. „Dein Herzschlag ist zu schnell und deine Adern sind geweitet. Du musst ruhiger werden, vorher ist der Stress für dich zu groß und ich will dich nicht gefährden.“

Das war maßlos übertrieben, aber Mike nahm es ihm ab, schloss die Augen und atmete langsam ein und aus.

„Bei unserer Vergangenheit habe ich einige Probleme, still sitzen zu bleiben.“

„Das kann ich gut verstehen.“ Henry versuchte, Mike zu beruhigen. „Entspann dich. Die Schmerzen, die ich dir damals zugefügt habe, waren mehr oder weniger ein Unfall.“

Mike öffnete die Augen und blickte Henry an.

„Dann ist es immer so, wie ich es beobachtet habe? Voller Lust?“

Henrys Hand glitt unter Mikes Hemd und er fühlte die warme Haut des Rückens unter seinen Fingern. Seine Berührungen waren langsam, fast schon träge.

„Fast immer“, gab er zu. „Es ist so am einfachsten, willige Spender zu bekommen und ich glaube, dass es deswegen nicht nur ein Nehmen ist, sondern ich ihnen auch noch etwas für ihr Blut gebe.“

„Sexuelle Befriedigung?“ Mikes Augenbraue wanderte ein Stück nach oben. „Dann solltest du als Callboy arbeiten, da würdest du schnell reich werden.“

„Das habe ich schon versucht, aber es hat nicht funktioniert, vielleicht weil ich zu wählerisch war?“

Die Erinnerung ließ Henry lächeln.

„Erzähl!“

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Es war 1919, nach dem ersten Weltkrieg und ich brauchte dringend Geld, um mir eine neue Wohnung leisten zu können. Die Männer und Frauen, die bereit waren, Geld für Sex zu zahlen, entsprachen nicht meinem Geschmack. Deswegen habe ich es gelassen.“

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Heutzutage würdest du ein Vermögen machen.“

„Vielleicht. Aber ich bevorzuge es, selbst zu entscheiden, wem ich meine Gunst schenke.“

Henry richtete sich auf, beugte sich über Mikes Hand und hauchte Küsse auf die Fingerspitzen. Gleichzeitig glitt seine Hand vom Rücken auf den Bauch. Auch hier fühlte er nur glatte Haut, unter der Muskel spielten. Ein durchtrainierter Körper, der für Henry sehr verlockend war.

Seine Finger wanderten tiefer, suchten die Gürtelschnalle und fanden sie. Doch er fühlte, wie sich Mikes Körper versteifte und er blickte hoch.

Mikes Ausdruck hatte sich verändert. Doch statt zu entspannen war er noch angespannter. Er hatte die Zähne zusammengepresst und wirkte wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier.

Sofort legte Henry den Rückwärtsgang ein und seine Hand glitt zurück auf den Rücken.

„Nicht so, Fitzroy. Nimm mein Blut und lass es gut sein. Ich will nicht so bezahlt werden.“

„Wie du meinst.“

Henry hatte es bei Mike nicht als Bezahlung sondern als Vergnügen angesehen, aber der Cop sah nicht diskussionsbereit aus. Wollte er ihn nicht abschrecken, musste er schweigen – vorerst.

Erneut küsste er Mikes Fingerspitzen, dann fuhren seine Nägel über das Handgelenk und ertasteten die beste Stelle.

Um Mike von dem Biss abzulenken, ging die Hand auf seinem Rücken wieder auf Wanderschaft, er vermied es aber irgendwelche empfindlichen Stellen zu berühren. Nach wenigen Augenblicken spürte er, wie Mike sich ein wenig entspannte und in diesem Augenblick durchbrachen seine Fangzähne die Haut.

„Oh!“

Ganz ohne körperliche Reaktionen kam Mike nicht davon. Henry ignorierte die Veränderung seines Geruchs und konzentrierte sich aufs Trinken. Er brauchte noch nicht einmal eine Minute, so viel Blut von Mike zu nehmen, wie dieser ohne Schaden geben konnte. Danach zog er seine Fangzähne aus dem Fleisch, leckte mehrfach über die Wunde und blickte zu Mike hoch.

Der hatte die Augen geschlossen und ein verwunderter Ausdruck lag auf seinem – von einer feinen Röte überzogenen – Gesicht.

Henry spürte, wie das frische Blut durch seine Adern rann und ihm neue Kraft gab.

„Danke.“

Die Augenlider zuckten, dann öffnete Mike die Augen. Er wirkte jetzt nachdenklich, fast schon ein wenig melancholisch. Er massierte sich die Nasenwurzel, dann blickte er auf die Bisswunde.

„Geht es dir besser?“

Henry nickte. „Ja, es hat geholfen. Morgen Nacht wird die Wunde wahrscheinlich verheilt sein, auch wenn die Kugel noch drin steckt. Früher oder später muss sie raus, aber vorerst geht es. Wie wird es mit deinem Fall weitergehen?“

Mike zog eine Grimasse, die wohl ein Grinsen sein sollte und betrachtet erneut sein Handgelenk. Viel war nicht mehr zu sehen. Nur ein wenig Schorf an zwei Punkten.

„Ich werde nachher ganz normal arbeiten gehen und weiter nach einem Täter fahnden. Dr. Mohadevan wartet nur auf ein Zeichen von mir und wird uns im Laufe des Tages mit einem vorläufigen Obduktionsbericht beglücken. Ich habe mit ihr abgesprochen, dass sie die Auszehrung einer natürlichen Ursache zuschreiben wird. Also ein seltener Virus oder Bakterien. Keine Ahnung, was sie sich aus den Fingern saugen wird. Ich weiß nur eins“, Mikes Grinsen war ein wenig hinterhältig. „Crowley wird toben und eine weitere Untersuchung anordnen, die aber nichts bringen wird. Kate und ich werden noch ein wenig weiter recherchieren, ob der Verursacher nicht aus irgendeinem Labor kommt, doch nach einigen Tagen gibt es einen anderen Mord und wir werden abgezogen. Crowley wird dafür sorgen, dass ganz schnell Gras über diesen Fall wächst und irgendwann wird die Akte mit dem Vermerk ‚vermutlich natürliche Todesursache' geschlossen. Alles ist also bestens.“

Abwesend rieb Mike über das Handgelenk.

Da war noch mehr. Henry wusste nicht, ob Mike bereit war, ausgerechnet mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, aber er wollte es versuchen.

„Aber nicht bei dir“, war sein vorsichtiger Kommentar.

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist nichts. Ich habe heute nur einen Vogel getötet. Kate hat Blut und ihre Erinnerung verloren und ich frage mich, ob ich nicht doch Jäger, Richter und Henker in einem war.“

Innerlich seufzte Henry auf. Mike machte sich zu viele Gedanken, war zu ehrenhaft und zu wenig egoistisch.

„Sie hat versucht, nicht nur mich, sondern auch Petri zu ermorden. Sonst hätte sie sich niemals vor dem Studio aufgehalten. Nicht zu vergessen, dass du mir mit den Schüssen das Leben gerettet hast. So ungern ich es auch zugebe, aber dafür stehe ich in deiner Schuld.“

„Wow, ich habe etwas bei seiner Hochwohlgeborenheit gut.“ Mike hatte auf einmal wieder den sarkastischen Unterton, der in den letzten Tagen verloren gegangen war. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir quitt sind. Ich habe dir damals die Iluminación del sol verpasst und dich an Mendoza ausgeliefert. Du kannst mir also nichts mehr vorwerfen.“ Mike stand auf. „Ich hab genug für heute und fahre nach Hause, um noch einige Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Du kommst klar?“

„Ja, das werde ich. Du musst daran denken, viel zu trinken.“

Die Antwort war selbst für Henry ein unartikuliertes Grunzen.

Henry beobachtete, wie Mike fast schon fluchtartig das Schlafzimmer verließ und hörte kurz darauf die Wohnungstür leise ins Schloss fallen.

Der Vampir stand langsam und vorsichtig auf und ging ins Bad. Dort betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Die Wunde hatte Schorf gebildet und fing darunter an, zu verheilen.

Er lächelte sein Spiegelbild an. Mike mochte sich einreden, dass sie quitt waren, aber er war anderer Meinung. Er hatte gesehen, wie viele Ängste der Cop überwunden hatte, um ihm sein Blut zu geben, das hatte seinen Respekt gewonnen.

So wie Henry Vicki kannte, würde er früher oder später die Gelegenheit bekommen, seine Schuld zu begleichen. Sie schaffte es, Mike immer in ihre Fälle einzubinden und da war Ärger vorprogrammiert.

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Diese Haltung verursachte erstaunlicher Weise nur wenige Schmerzen und er würde es bis zur Morgendämmerung aushalten.

Schließlich hatte er einen Comic zu zeichnen und musste einen Abgabetermin einhalten.

Die aktuellen Ereignisse hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er die Handlung fertig im Kopf hatte. Jetzt musste er es nur noch schaffen, die griechische Mode stimmig zu zeichnen.

Seufzend machte er sich an die Arbeit.

 


End file.
